Crash the Swordmaster
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is another multi-crossover story that's more of a show. Inspired by Samurai Jack. Is now rated M.
1. Season 1: Episode 1

Note: Hello guys. This is a new series I'll be starting. Don't worry for those who are annoyed by the weird, random stuff I have in the Crash and Spyro Show. This one will be less random and more serious. This is sort of done with some help from Super Saiyan Crash. I hope you'll enjoy this and I'll try to at least add one episode a month or sooner, depending on what's going on and what ideas I come up with. Julia belongs to Super Saiyan Crash as well as his versions of Crash, Coco and Crunch. I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode I: A New Dimension  
**

On a beach, Crash, Coco, Crunch and Julia are relaxing. Crash and Julia are seen together on a towel and hugging. Crunch is seen sitting with his eyes closed. Coco is seen sleeping n the towel. Julia wakes up and looks up at Crash and smiles. She then kissed Crash, waking him up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head" Julia teased.

"Hey, Julia" Crash said.

They kiss and all seemed peaceful. Until clouds started to fill the sky. Lightning strikes the sky and wind started blowing hard. As this was going on, everyone gets up and looked around to see what was happening. Then a lightning strikes them and all four disappear.

The four of them then appear in a destroyed forest. All four look around and saw burnt trees, black ground that almost felt sticky. Julia covers her mouth in shock at the sight.

"What happened?" Julia asked wanting to cry.

"I.. I have no idea. But whoever did this is a monster" Crash said seeing the sight and getting angry.

"I think this is a new world. Or maybe... a new dimension" Coco said.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Crunch said.

Then a screen flies up to them and a black screen with red eyes appeared on it.

"Who are you?" Crash asked.

"I am the ruler of this dimension. I control every world that you go to. If you think you can stop me.. you can forget it! I am untouchable" the figure on the screen said.

"You monster! Why are you doing this to everyone?" Julia asked.

"Why not? Besides, they need to be reminded on who's in charge" the figure said.

Then dark minions appeared and surrounded them. Crash and Crunch got ready to fight.

"Attack!" the figure on the screen shouted.

Then the minions charge at them. Crash got his sword out and sliced through a couple of them. Crunch got his sword out and sliced a few as well. After they got destroyed, more minions were spawning. Then Julia gets captured. Crash spots her being captured and charges towards her. Then, as he was about to set her free from their grasp, he got knocked aside by one of the minions and landed in the ashes, ending up being covered by the ashes so much he blended in with the ashes. Crash sees Crunch trying to fight back, but was then over run by minions. Crash then passed out with the last thing he heard was Julia calling his name.

"Crash!" Julia shouted and it echoed in his mind as he blacked out.

After some time went by, he woke up and found all of the minions, the figure on screen and the minions were all gone. Crash got up, brushed off the ashes and looked around.

"Crunch? Coco? Julia?" Crash called out.

Crash couldn't find them anywhere. He felt his anger take hold and clutched his fist.

"I will find you guys. I will free you from this dimension. And I will kill that son of a bitch that captured you. I just need to find my way there" Crash said.

Crash looked down and saw footprints. He kneeled to get a closer look. His eyes followed the footprints going into the distance.

"Looks like I found my path" Crash said to himself.

Crash then started his quest to free his friends, kill whoever was responsible for this destroyed dimension and return to his dimension.

Elsewhere, a dark figure is sitting on his thrown. And a screen comes up to him.

"Makefor" the figure said.

"Yes, my lord?" Malefor answered.

"I'm sending you two of my best worriers" the figure said.

"Why?" Malefor asked.

"I have a feeling that one of the bandicoots is still out there. He's a threat to my rule" the figure said.

"It's just one bandicoot. He'll die in no time" Malefor said.

"Don't underestimate him. He's more powerful than the other bandicoots that came there" the figure said.

"How many bandicoots do you think just appeared out of nowhere?" Malefor asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling Ignitus might know how they got there in the first place" the figure said.

"I will torture him until he talks" Malefor said.

"Good. In the mean time my two warriors will make their way to your world" the figure said.

"Yes, my lord" Malefor said.

Then the screen shut off. Then two figures walked into the room.

"I have an assignment for the two of you" the figure said.

We see the two figures one has red eyes, Godzilla-like tail, black gloves with skulls on them, a belt with a skull in front, spines on back, mohawk, sharp teeth and almost looks like Crash. The other has white eyes with no pupils, swords on back and also almost looks like Crash, but is more like a ninja with a red "Z" on the right side.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first installment. I will try harder with each episode or chapter. Feel free to suggest something if you have something to suggest, but I won't be taking requests like I did with the Crash and Spyro Show. I will only take suggestions that I or Super Saiyan Crash (SSC) think will either fit or will be good to add. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll see ya next time.


	2. Season 1: Episode 2

Note: Hello once again. I'll also be using my versions of Crash, Coco and Crunch in this show. SSC will be shown before the names of Super Saiyan Crash's versions of Crash, Coco and Crunch and CZA will be shown before the names of my versions. So anyway, hope you enjoy and Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode II: More Than One Crash **

SSC Crash is seen following a trail of footprints. Then he comes across a bunch of footprints. As if there was a chase or a battle that took place. Crash got lost on where to follow. He looks up and saw three pathways in front of him. With no indication where they would lead. SSC Crash thought long and hard to figure out which path is the way to save his friends.

He then hears a sound from a far distance. He got his crystal sword out and looked around. He then hears it coming from the left path. He then hid behind a rock and waited for whatever was coming. He then heard running footsteps coming close. He waited until it got near a rock. Then once it did he ambushed it and held a sword up to it's head. His eyes widened from what he saw.

As it turns out, the thing was another bandicoot. But not just another bandicoot, another bandicoot that almost looks like him.

"Ok! I surrender! Just don't take me to Malefor!" the bandicoot begged.

"Tell me what going on and I won't kill you!" SSC Crash demanded.

"I... honestly don't know. Look. What do you want? Money? Power? What am I to do so I won't be captured?" the bandicoot asked.

"First.. tell me who this.. Malefor guy is" SSC Crash asked.

"I.. have no idea. I just know he's in charge of this place and is after me... you're not out to capture me are you?" the bandicoot asked.

"No. Who is trying to capture you anyway?" SSC Crash asked.

"Them" the bandicoot said pointing the direction he came from.

SSC Crash turned around and saw dark minions coming at them. SSC Crash then got off the bandicoot and got ready to fight. The dark minions drew their swords and continued to charge. SSC Crash then sliced one in half, cuts off the head of another one and slices his way through the rest of them. Then when he puts his crystal sword away, all the rest of the dark minions fell into pieces.

The bandicoot claps. And SSC Crash turns to him.

"Amazing. Just.. amazing. Where did you learn that from?" the bandicoot asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just trying to rescue my friends and girlfriend and make whoever did this to this dimension pay" SSC Crash said.

"I see.. you're from another dimension aren't you" the bandicoot asked.

"I guess. But.. does that mean you are from another dimension too?" SSC Crash asked.

"Believe it or not. I actually am as well. What's your name?" the bandicoot said.

"Crash. What's yours?" SSC Crash asked.

"Crash" the bandicoot said.

'Hmm.. this bandicoot is from another dimension for sure. If he wasn't, he'd known who Malefor was and what was going on. And we also wouldn't have the same name. But the thing is... why does he seem... not so strong? I guess that's what he is like in whatever dimension he's from' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"So, I guess we both have to get out of this dimension" SSC Crash said.

"After we rescue our our friends" CZA Crash said.

"Wait.. you have friends here too?" SSC Crash asked.

"Yeah. I believe they are sort of like yours. Crunch and Coco?" CZA Crash asked.

"Well.. they're more family than friends really" SSC Crash said.

"That's true" CZA Crash said.

"Say.. there wouldn't be.. by any chance.. that.. there's another Julia from your dimension?" SSC Crash asked sort of worried.

"Actually no. Just me, Coco and Crunch" CZA Crash said.

'Phew. At least now I know there won't be any confusion on who's wife is who's.. that wouldn't end well for either of us' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, Spyro also got zapped along with us" CZA Crash said.

"Wait.. you're also friends with Spyro?" SSC Crash asked.

"Well.. I'd say.. more like a couple really" CZA Crash said.

'Hmm.. why does this sound familiar? Wait a minute..' SSC Crash thought to himself.

SSC Crash then remembered Crashzilla telling him that the Crash from his dimension was married to a female Spyro.

'So that's it. He's from that weird dimension that Crashzilla was from' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"So, have any idea where our friends are?" SSC Crash asked.

"Well, I approached this one place that had maps that those minions you killed were looking over" CZA Crash said.

"Ok. So the plan is to go to the place you were, find a map, find where Malefor is, free everyone who's enslaved and save our friends" SSC Crash said.

"And escape from this dimension" CZA Crash said.

"Sounds like a plan" SSC Crash said.

So, they shook hands and walked down the path CZA Crash came from.

Meanwhile, Malefor is sitting on a thrown when two figures came into the room and bowed before Malefor.

"Crashzilla. Zak. I'm honored to be in your presence. I was told you were the best of the warriors 'he' had. Now.. I heard this bandicoot is very skilled and very hard to defeat. I'm assigning you two to make him suffer and turn him to our side" Malefor said.

"We'll make him join us or die your highness" Crashzilla said.

"Good. Now.. go and get that bandicoot!" Malefor ordered.

The two bowed again and left the room.

Outside the room, Zak writes on a piece of paper and gives it to Crashzilla.

"Was it necessary to call him 'highness'?" Crashzilla said as he read the letter.

Crashzilla looks to him with a serious look.

"I would rather insult them in a seemingly nice way than to be nice all the time. I could care less for these assholes" Crashzilla said as he crumpled up the letter and tossed it aside.

'He maybe a great fighter, but he doesn't have honor' Zak thought to himself as he shook his head.

Back with CZA Crash and SSC Crash, they just exit the path and a stench filled the air.

"What is that stench?" SSC Crash asked covering his nose.

"That.. is the stench.. of slavery" CZA Crash said.

They looked around and saw cheetahs mining rocks for crystals and gems. They were being watched over by dragons that where Malefor's followers. Then they ran behind a rock and peaked. They saw a Big Daddy walking around and making a groaning sound.

"What is that big thing?" SSC Crash asked.

"I think they call guys like that.. Big Daddy's" CZA Crash said.

"I guess they weren't kidding on that 'Big' part" SSC Crash said.

"Yeah. So, what's your strategy?" CZA Crash asked.

"You're not going to suggest a strategy?" SSC Crash asked.

"Eh, my strategies aren't very good... I always end up having somebody hurt... or killed" CZA Crash said.

SSC Crash just stared for a moment in shock. Then shook out of it.

"Um.. ok" SSC Crash said.

SSC Crash then looked around to see if there was a way to get through. He then saw there was a way around them. There was a pile of crystals and gems on the right. He looked further and saw a pathway there. SSC Crash then got and idea.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do: We carefully sneak behind that pile of gems and crystals, sneak pass the dragons when they're not looking and avoid the Big Daddy at all costs" SSC Crash said.

"Sounds good to me. You want to take the lead?" CZA Crash said.

"I'll be happy to" SSC Crash said.

SSC Crash then quietly sneaked around the rock and sprinted to the pile of crystals and gems and waited for CZA Crash. CZA Crash then followed him without giving himself away. Then they looked and spotted two dragons talking.

"Did you hear about those two warriors?" one of the dragons asked.

"Yes I did. I heard one is so sneaky and so fast.. he can kill you in an instant. And the other.. very violent" the other dragon said.

"And what do you get when the two are together?" the first dragon asked.

"What?" the other dragon asked.

"A deadly duo" the first dragon said and they both chuckled.

Another dragon comes up to them.

"You two. Come with me. Some prisoners are being difficult" a bigger dragon said approaching them.

"Man.. they just won't learn. Let's go" the first dragon said.

As they walked off, SSC Crash had some thoughts going through his head.

'Two warriors? Hmm... they sound like worthy opponents' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"Let's go" CZA Crash said.

Then they sneaked passed the Big Daddy, some minions and a few more dragons. Then they finally got to the maps. SSC Crash grabbed a map and they both looked at it. Then a figure casted a shadow over them. They both turned around and saw they were being watched by a Big Daddy.

"Well.. this won't end well" CZA Crash said.

A/N: How will they get themselves out of this one? Stay tuned. But seriously, feel free to suggest anything if something comes to mind and I'll see ya next time.


	3. Season 1: Episode 3

Note: You know the drill. Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode III: The Two Warriors **

SSC Crash and CZA Crash are seen staring at the Big Daddy. Waiting for his move. The light on his helmet was still yellow, but then they suddenly turned red. Both Crashes knew this was a bad sign. So then the Big Daddy activated his drill and attempted to stab them, but they both jumped out of the way. SSC Crash then attempted to slice at the Big Daddy's helmet, but it was ineffective. Then he tried to slice the drill and the drill fell off. The Big Daddy then swung his arm trying to hit SSC Crash, but ends up hitting CZA Crash. CZA Crash then crashed into a rock and passed out. SSC Crash then sliced Big Daddy's arm off. SSC Crash then kicked the Big Daddy and the Big Daddy fell backwards and fell onto the unsuspecting dark minions and crushed them. We then see CZA Crash trying to stay awake, but then passes out.

As a few hours passed, CZA Crash finally wakes up. He finds himself in front of a fire while it's night time. He then gets up and sees Crash munching on some apples.

"How long have I been out?" CZA Crash asked.

"I'd say about a good five to seven hours. You got hit pretty hard. But luckily, not hard enough to die" SSC Crash said.

"How did you kill that Big Daddy?" CZA Crash asked.

"He was huge, but his arms weren't thick enough to prevent my sword from cutting his drill and arm off" SSC Crash said.

"Uh huh.. So, any idea where our friends are?" CZA Crash asked.

"Well, I looked at the map and found our path to Malefor's castle. We'll take this path and along the way there's some more mining camps and a several prison camps" SSC Crash said.

"Do you think Spyro or any of our friends will be in any of those camps?" CZA Crash asked.

"Not sure. But it's more likely that there's another Spyro that's not a female in those camps. If we can free him and his friends. Maybe they can aid us to save our friends and help bring order to this twisted dimension" SSC Crash said.

"When will we head out?" CZA Crash asked.

"Well, we can head out now. There's some minions patrolling the path. We'll also have to avoid getting in the flashlight. Once they find us they'll whistle and minions will surround us almost instantly" SSC Crash said.

"Ok. What did you do with the miners before?" CZA Crash asked.

"I encouraged them to fight back. They are planning a big assault, but they need us to free more slaves so they can join in on the fight to bring order into this dimension" SSC Crash explained.

CZA Crash just stared for a moment.

"So.. basically.. you started a rebellion" CZA Crash said.

"Well, you can't expect them to rise up on their own, do you?" SSC Crash said.

"Eh, guess not. But still, wouldn't it start a war? Because I don't think.." CZA Crash was saying then a crashing sound was heard in a distance.

The Crashes then investigated and found the cheetahs and the dark minions were fighting. CZA Crash stared in amazement.

"I.. guess we have an army now" CZA Crash said.

"That was the idea" SSC Crash said.

The cheetahs then killed the last dark minion and they shouted in victory. Then they walked up to them.

"We thank you, bandicoot, for setting us free. Lead us to free other prisoners so we can rise against that son of a bitch that decided to take over this dimension" a cheetah said.

"We'll be glad to help you free your friends. Follow us, but stay in the dark and take them by surprise" SSC Crash said.

The cheetahs then cheered and followed them.

Meanwhile, Zak and Crashzilla are seen walking into a prison camp. They looked around and saw dragons that refused to obey Malefor. They also saw a kangaroo named Sheila, a monkey named Agent 9, a mole named Professor, a bear named Moneybags, some fairies, one of them named Zoe, a yeti named Bentley, a faun named Elora, and a different cheetah named Hunter in chains and looked beat up.

"Heh.. look at those bastards. I almost feel sorry for them" Crashzilla said.

Zak then wrote another note and gave it to Crashzilla.

"Focus on the mission. We need to find and kill that bandicoot" Crashzilla said as he read.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Crashzilla said as he crumpled it up and tossed it aside.

'I actually kind of agree with him. As much as I hate to think it.. these creatures don't deserve such punishments. However, me and Crashzilla have orders, so I'll have to consider switching sides some other time' Zak thought to himself.

Back with the Crashes, SSC Crash, CZA Crash and a group of cheetahs are seen hiding, waiting for the time to Crash looks around and thinks on what would be a good strategy to take out all of the dark minions. But as he was doing so, he senses something. Something he hasn't felt since the bash tournament. He also felt a presents of someone else. SSC Crash then turned to the group. But he had a puzzled look on his face.

"You ok?" CZA Crash asked.

"Yeah. But I can't help, but to feel that there's somebody that I know close by" SSC Crash said.

"Do you mean Spyro?" CZA Crash asked.

"No.. someone else.." SSC Crash said.

SSC Crash then turned to one of the cheetahs.

"What do you know of the two warriors?" SSC Crash asked.

"Not much. All I know is that they are deadly. They have beaten the best of the best. One is violent and one is fast and hard to catch. I don't know their names, or where they came from. All I know is that 'he' chose them to go after you guys" one of the cheetah said.

"Well.. not much help with that. So, what's the plan?" CZA Crash asked.

SSC Crash then got down and started drawing in the dirt. And explaining his plan.

Then, as time went by, some dark minions are seen walking around, watching over the camp. Then a dark minion was captured. Another dark minion heard this and went to investigate. Then the dark minion was also captured. Then numerous minions are seen being captured. Then there was one more left. CZA Crash is seen about to ambush the minion. Then the minion turns around and spots him.

The minion quickly blows it's whistle and lights in the camp were turned on. CZA Crash quickly snapped it's neck and killed it. Minions swarmed out of the buildings and everyone jumped out and started attacking. As they were fighting SSC Crash searched around trying to find Spyro and his friends. The first door led to an ammo room. The next door led to the radio station. Which he finds a minion, who was about to contact for backup. SSC Crash thought quickly and threw his sword at the minion and killed it, destroying the radio itself in the process.

He then goes into the next door and finally saw Spyro's friends in chains. He wasted no time and sliced the chains off of them all and they all exited the room.

Outside, the battle was still going on. CZA Crash is seen fighting off the minions. Then he was surrounded. Then they all charged at him. CZA Crash then jumped into the air and spun away all of those minions. Then one of the minions grabs him and starts to strangle him.

SSC Crash then opens the door allowing their new allies to join in the fight. SSC Crash then saw CZA Crash being strangled, he charges and slices up the minion and all but his arm fell to the ground. CZA Crash then took the arm off his head and dropped it and continued fighting.

"Enough!" a voice yelled.

Everyone, even the minions stopped fighting. Then they looked over and saw Crashzilla and Zak walking out of the building. They approached the Crashes.

"So, it's you who's been causing all this ruckus" Crashzilla said.

"Crashzilla? What are you doing here?" CZA Crash asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We were sent to kill a bandicoot. But, as I can see, there's more than one of you" Crashzilla said.

Crashzilla then walking a little close to SSC Crash and CZA Crash.

"Hmm. I was right. This Crash is more powerful than this Crash" Crashzilla said pointing to SSC Crash then to CZA Crash.

"Why did you join them?" SSC Crash asked.

"I got to be honest, I just did it for the hell of it. I really didn't care who I was fighting for. But even as mistreating as these prisoners were, we swore to obey.. 'him'" Crashzilla said.

"'Him'? Who's 'him'?" CZA Crash asked.

"I believe you.. uh.. the stronger Crash, has seen him before. From a screen?" Crashzilla asked.

SSC Crash then had a flashback to when he came to the dimension and remembered seeing the figure on the screen and seeing his friends being captured and Julia shouting his name.

"Yes. He's the reason why I'm doing this. Do you know his name?" SSC Crash asked.

"I.. didn't really pay attention. But, as you know, he'd be the one I gave the oath to. I really wish I didn't have to fight you... but orders are orders" Crashzilla said and walking back next to Zak.

"Us two verses you two. The side that surrenders or dies or both loses. And their followers must leap off the cliff" Crashzilla said.

"Wait.. what cliff?" CZA Crash asked.

"That one" Crashzilla said pointing behind the camp as the sun rose up to reveal the cliff.

"Oh" CZA Crash said.

"Now. Let's begin" Crashzilla said.

The four got into a fighting stance and just stared at each other as the sun continued to rise.

A/N: Looks like we're going to have a bandicoot showdown. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to give suggestions if you have any.


	4. Season 1: Episode 4

Note: Super Saiyan Crash ownes his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode IV: Two on Two **

SSC Crash, CZA Crash, Crashzilla and Zak are seen still staring at each other. Then Zak disappeared Crashzilla then attacks CZA Crash.

Then SSC Crash then spots Zak and blocks his attack. Then they swung their swords at each other. They stopped for a moment. Then Zak spins fast and goes after SSC Crash. SSC Crash was surprised, but he managed to block the attacks.

Crashzilla grabs CZA Crash and throws him to the ground.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time" Crashzilla said as he approached him.

Crashzilla then stomps on his chest. CZA Crash grabbed his foot and twisted it until he fell onto the ground. CZA Crash got up, but Crashzilla quickly got on his hands and hit him with his tail, causing CZA Crash to move back a couple feet. CZA Crash then looked back at Crashzilla. Crashzilla then fired his atomic breath. CZA Crash then was caught by surprise and he immediately dropped to the ground and dodged the attack. Crashzilla then kicked him, picked him up and started punching him.

Meanwhile, in Malefor's castle, a chained Ignitus was also getting punched by Malefor.

"How many times did you use that summoning spell?" Malefor said getting impatient.

"I told you. Only once" Ignitus said.

"You sure? Because I ran into two different bandicoot groups one had a female jaguar and the other had a female dragon" Malefor said.

"It's possible the spell worked when I tried to pronounce it" Ignitus said.

"I see. And you think that these heros you summoned will help your world? Or anybody else?" Malefor asked.

"I believe the one that will save us is already here. And I believe he will kill you" Ignitus said.

Malefor grew tired of his talking and was about to hit him. Then a dragon follower walks in.

"Master! One of the prison camps is under attack!" the dragon said panting.

"By who?" Malefor asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that we were getting a signal and it went static" the dragon said.

"Which prison camp is it?" Malefor asked.

"The one next to the mines that's not in a cave" the dragon said.

'Interesting. That's where I sent the two warriors to' Malefor thought to himself and he slowly grinned.

"Ok. Somebody send a camera out there and get me a screen. High Definition. I want to see how this fight goes. Oh, and bring me some popcorn too. No butter, but extra salt" Malefor ordered one of the minions.

Back at the fight, Zak is seen still spinning his swords at SSC Crash. He then stops the attack and quickly vanishes in the shadows. SSC Crash looks around to see where he'll attack next.

Then a minion with a camera appears from a corner of a building an turns on the camera and starts recording.

Back at the castle, Malefor is seen munching on some popcorn.

"You can really feel the suspense. Popcorn?" Malefor asked Ignitus, who's still chained up.

Back at the fight, Crashzilla tosses CZA Crash against a wall and shoves his face in the wall.

"Face it. You're nowhere near as good as the other Crash" Crashzilla said.

"You going to use that to turn me bad?" CZA Crash asked.

"Na. I just like putting you down" Crashzilla said.

CZA Crash then kicks him in the shin. Crashzilla yells out in pain.

"Dammit! Now you'll pay!" Crashzilla shouted.

Crashzilla throws CZA Crash on the ground and pins him. He then punches CZA Crash repeatedly.

SSC Crash is still trying to find where Zak had gone to. He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and drowned out all the noise so he can hear Zak's movement. At first it seemed like he was gone. But then SSC Crash quickly caught a sense on where he was. So he used his sword to stab behind him and actually stabbed Zak. Zak stared in surprise. SSC Crash then pulled out his sword and Zak fell to the ground.

Back at the castle, Malefor is angry that Zak lost.

"What the hell?! Oh well, at least Crashzilla is still alive" Malefor said.

Back at the battle, SSC Crash then looks over to find Crashzilla beating up CZA Crash. He then charges at them and sliced off Crashzilla's right arm. Crashzilla yelled out in pain. Then he turned his attention to SSC Crash. CZA Crash was just lying there passed out again.

"I guess it's just you and me now" Crashzilla said.

"So it seems" SSC Crash said.

They both just stared at each other and got into fighting positions. SSC Crash then decided to fight a little more fair, seeing that he was his ally in the past. So he dropped his sword and got into a different fighting stance. Crashzilla got curious on why he did that, but he just wanted to get the fight over with. So he didn't bother asking.

"May the best bandicoot win" Crashzilla said.

"Right back at you" SSC Crash said.

They stared a little longer.

Back at the castle, Malefor and Ignitus are seen still watching them.

"This is getting interesting. I wonder who will come on top" Malefor said.

Back at the battle, SSC Crash and Crashzilla are still staring at each other. Then they both charged at each other and collided grabbing each others fists. Crashzilla grabs and throws SSC Crash at a wall. Then Crashzilla charges again about to punch him. SSC Crash saw this and managed to dodge the attack causing the whole wall to crumble.

Dust fills the air and blocks both of their vision. Crashzille then fired his atomic breath missing SSC Crash. SSC Crash then jumped into the air and kicked Crashzilla in the face. Crashzilla then rubbed his chine and continued attacking. Then they both were seen punching rapidly.

Crashzilla then tries to attack with his tail. Then SSC Crash grabs it and throws him into a wall. He was thrown to a wall so hard only a few rock fell on his back, causing him to temporarily be unable to fight. He looks up and finds himself near Zak.

"Zak" Crashzilla said.

Zak looked pretty bad. It was more likely he won't be able to make it. Then Zak slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out another letter. Then as he handed it to Crashzilla, he died. Crashzilla looked at Zak then looked at the letter.

"Bring honor to yourself. Help him defeat the ruler of this dimension" Crashzilla said as he read the letter.

Crashzilla then sighed and began to think. As he was thinking, SSC Crash walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for not sparing his life. But he was to fast for me to just injure" SSC Crash said.

"That doesn't matter. I decided to do something I never did before" Crashzilla said.

Crashzilla then tried to get up, but was still injured from the rocks falling onto his back. SSC Crash then grabbed him and put Crashzilla's arm over his shoulder.

"I decided... to surrender" Crashzilla said.

The minions were surprised by this. They were so surprised they couldn't move a muscle.

"You guys know what to do" Crashzilla said to the minions.

The minions looked at each other and gulped.

The minions are now seen jumping off the cliff. The cheetahs were there to make sure they jumped off.

'I hope I made the right choice' Crashzilla thought to himself.

CZA Crash then gets up.

"Ugh.. what happened?" CZA Crash asked.

"We Won" SSC Crash said.

"We did? Yes! Woo ho!" CZA Crash said celebrating.

SSC Crash looks at him not amused.

"Ahem.. So, how did you kill Crashzilla?" CZA Crash asked.

"Oh, I didn't kill him. He surrendered" SSC Crash said.

Crashzilla then walks up to them.

"Oh.. ok. So.. now that you lost.. what are you going to do now?" CZA Crash asked Crashzilla.

"Well.. if it's alright with you.. stronger Crash, I would like to help you in your quest to defeat.. or kill, the ruler of this dimension and save your friends" Crashzilla said.

"I can't see why not. Welcome aboard" SSC Crash said.

"Damn. I mean.. yay" CZA Crash said pretending to cheer.

Then Elora, Hunter and everyone else approached them.

"Thank you for saving us" Elora said.

"No problem. Do you know where Spyro is?" SSC Crash asked.

"Oh.. he got taken away from here. I heard they left him tied to a tree. I'm not sure if he's still alive" Elora said feeling worried.

"Don't worry. The three of us will find him. Come on guys, let's find Spyro" SSC Crash said.

"Alright. Let's get started" CZA Crash said.

"Uh.. go team?" Crashzilla said just to say something.

"I'll help you find him. Tracking stuff is what I'm good at" Hunter said.

"That's a laugh" Elora said sarcastically.

"Ok I'm mostly good at it. I screw up sometimes" Hunter said.

"Doesn't matter to me. Just come if you want to help" SSC Crash said.

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way.. can we please get a move on? There's only so much waiting I can handle." Crashzilla said.

"Alright. Let's go" SSC Crash said.

So now the four of them traveled into the forest to find Spyro.

Back at the castle, Malefor is seen hitting his head against a wall.

"How.. can.. they.. be... so.. stupid?!" Malefor said as he was hitting his head.

Then the figure come on the screen.

"I saw what happened to the two warriors" the figure said.

"My lord! I.. please... let me explain... " Malefor said stammering.

"Calm yourself. There's plenty of other things to kill that bandicoot with. Use the summoning spell to summon someone if you like. I don't care, as long as you kill him" the figure said.

"It will be done, my lord" Malefor said.

The screen then turned off.

A/N: So now our four heros are off to find Spyro. Will he be alive or dead? Find out next time. Feel free to suggest something if you have something to suggest. See ya next time.


	5. Season 1: Episode 5

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode V: The Search for Spyro **

SSC Crash, CZA Crash, Crashzilla and Hunter are seen looking around the forest to find Spyro. For a while, they were quiet. Then Hunter broke the silence.

"So.. where are you all from?" Hunter asked as they were walking.

CZA Crash and Crashzilla looked at each other.

"To save you the torture.. we're from a messed up dimension" Crashzilla said.

"How so?" Hunter asked.

"There's a female Spyro from that dimension, which so happens to be his wife" Crashzilla said pointing to CZA Crash.

"It's true" CZA Crash said.

Hunter stared for a moment.

"That... is messed up. How about you?" Hunter asked SSC Crash.

"Well, I come from a dimension that is more like Dragon Ball Z and I fight and kill all who are evil" SSC Crash said.

"Sounds interesting.. if only I knew what Dragon Ball Z is. So.. what are you're names?" Hunter said.

"Crash" both SSC Crash and CZA Crash said.

Hunter gave a confused look.

"How can you both be named Crash?" Hunter asked.

"Because we are from other dimensions" SSC Crash said.

"Ah. I was about to say, neither of you look like the Crash from this dimension. Although, you... uh.." Hunter said thinking of a way to say their names differently so there won't be any confusion.

"To save you the trouble, that is weaker Crash and that is stronger Crash" Crashzilla said pointing to CZA Crash and then to SSC Crash.

All three stopped and stared at him.

"You got any better ideas on how to say your names without confusion?" Crashzilla asked as he stopped then continued walking.

"Whatever. You.. weaker Crash. Look a lot like him" Hunter said as they continued walking.

"I do?" CZA Crash asked.

"Well, as far as appearances go, you do seem to have his look, but not his personality" Hunter said.

"I see. So do you know which tree they might have Spyro tied up to?" CZA Crash asked.

"Well, from what I can remember, he should be somewhere around here" Hunter said looking around.

Hunter then looks at a tree and finds that there are loose ropes.

"He must have escaped" Hunter said.

"Oh well. At least we know he's not trapped anymore. Let's continue to the castle" CZA Crash said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. We're not going to the castle yet" Hunter said.

"Why?" Crashzilla asked.

"Look" Hunter said pointing to the ground.

They looked at the ground and found Spyro's footprints leading back to where they came from.

"He must have headed back to free the prisoners you freed" Hunter said.

"But we already freed them" CZA Crash said.

"That's just it though. He doesn't know you three are here. He doesn't know you are freeing others yet. He still thinks me and the others are still chained up" Hunter said.

"We better head back then" SSC Crash said.

Then all four started running back.

Meanwhile, Malefor is looking through the spell book trying to find the summoning spell.

"Let's see. Teleportation, color change. Big heads?" Malefor asked himself.

He then shook his head and moved on.

"Cloning, illusions. No, no... aha! Summoning. 'To summon someone from any dimension or place, think of the person and repeat the words that follow'" Malefor said.

He looks at the words and was surprised on what he saw. It was a whole different language. Then he sees a warning.

"Warning, doing it more than three times may risk of loosing your own life" Malefor said as he read.

"Hmm, interesting. Let me see what great warriors there are to summon" Malefor said.

Malefor brings up the screen and scrolls through the names of the warriors that have their images in them.

"Hmm. I'll start off with... him" Malefor said.

Then screen shuts off and he got up and prepared to say the words.

"Ich rufe dich, komm heras!" Malefor said.

Lightning was heard outside. And it got a little dark. Then lightning comes into the room and strikes the floor in front of Malefor. It was revealed that the person he summoned was Scorpion from Mortal Kombat.

"What is this?" Scorpion asked.

"Scorpion. Welcome to my castle. I came across a problem. You know the guy who rules this dimension?" Malefor asked.

"Yes" Scorpion said.

"Well, his rule is threatened by a bandicoot" Malefor said.

"A lousy bandicoot?" Scorpion asked.

"Don't underestimate him. He is strong and managed to kill off one of the two warriors" Malefor said.

"What happened to the other one?" Scorpion asked.

"He betrayed us. I want you to make him regret his betrayal and make that bandicoot wish he never stepped foot in this dimension!" Malefor said.

"What's in it for me?" Scorpion asked.

"You can get your revenge on Sub-Zero" Malefor said.

Scorpion thought for a while then made his decision.

"I accept" Scorpion said.

"Good. Now go!" Malefor said.

"But, I don't know where they are" Scorpion said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that" Malefor said.

Malefor clears his throat, turns to the page that has the teleportation spell.

"Ich befehele euch dieser Stelle sein" Malefor said.

Lightning then strikes Scorpion and he disappeared.

"Where did he get that book from?" a minion asked.

"Well, that's not the actual book. It's a copy of it" another minion said.

"A copy?" the first minion asked.

"Yeah" the other minion said.

"Do you know where it was originated?" the minion asked.

"Nope. All I know is that it's in German and all the rulers of the worlds in this dimension have them" the other minion said.

"Ah... Want to get a drink?" the minion asked.

"Eh, it's about break time anyway. Let's go" the other minion said.

Meanwhile, our heros are seen following Spyro's tracks. Then lightning strikes the ground in front of them and smoke fills the air, causing them all to cough.

Once the smoke cleared, Scorpion is revealed.

"Who are you?" CZA Crash asked.

"I am Scorpion. And I will make you all pay for going against the power of this dimension" Scorpion said.

Scorpion then launched two chains out of his hands one hitting Hunter in the chest and one hit CZA Crash on the shoulder. Scorpion pulled the chain out of CZA Crash and pulled Hunter with the other and slammed him up against a tree.

CZA Crash then sits down yelling in pain as blood spills out of his shoulder.

"You'll pay for that" SSC Crash said angrily.

Scorpion then got in a fighting position. Then SSC Crash and Crashzilla did as well. And they stared waiting who will make the first move. Then Scorpion jumps in the air about to attack them.

A/N: Will they be able to kill Scorpion, save Hunter and CZA Crash, and find Spyro? Check in next time to find out.


	6. Season 1: Episode 6

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode VI: The Swordmaster  
**

Scorpion is seen about to slam the ground. Crashzilla and SSC Crash quickly dodged the attack and Scorpion slammed the ground. Scorpion then kicked Crashzilla in the chest and slammed into a tree. Scorpion then punched rapidly at SSC Crash and SSC Crash managed to defend most of them. Then the last punch hit him in the face. SSC Crash then got his sword out and swung at Scorpion. Scorpion dodged all the attacks and grabbed the sword and tossed it aside. Scorpion then was getting prepared to attack. Then he felt something get lodged into his back.

Scorpion looks behind him and found Crashzilla with is hand inside his back. Then he pulled out his heart, causing blood to squirt all over. His heart was still beating in Crashzilla's hand. Scorpion then got on his knees and fell.

"How.. can.. this.. happen?" Scorpion said with his dying breath.

"Things happen.. bitch" Crashzilla said.

Crashzilla then stomped on his head and blood splattered.

SSC Crash was a little surprised on what he just witnessed.

"Um... was that necessary?" SSC Crash asked.

"What? He was trying to kill us" Crashzilla said.

"Need.. help here" CZA Crash said.

Both SSC Crash and Crashzilla went to CZA Crash.

"Heal me" CZA Crash said.

"I can't heal" SSC Crash said.

"Not you" CZA Crash said.

SSC Crash then looked at Crashzilla. Crashzilla didn't say anything at first, but then he sighed.

"Fine" Crashzilla said.

Crashzilla then got down, put his hand on CZA Crash and closed his eyes.

CZA Crash then started to glow. Then when the glowing stopped CZA Crash was back to normal.

SSC Crash was amazed.

"Wow.. I never knew you can heal others" SSC Crash said.

"Eh, I usually do it when I can't come up with a good excuse not to" Crashzilla said.

"Oh, speaking of healing.. you might do heal him as well" SSC Crash said pointing to Hunter.

Crashzilla then goes to him and heals him while SSC Crash got his sword.

"Whoa.. I never thought you would have healing abilities. Thanks" Hunter said.

"Eh. It's nothing" Crashzilla said.

"Alright. Now let's continue finding Spyro" CZA Crash said.

Meanwhile, Malefor is seen watching on what just happened to Scorpion.

"Damn. I knew I should have chosen someone else" Malefor said.

"How about ask 'him' to send the Hero Slayer?" a minion was asked.

"No! I'm not allowing him to come near my world! He's an unpredictable killer with a bad attitude. For all I know.. he could've been wanting to kill me. He only takes orders from 'him' and 'him' only" Malefor said.

"Why not just say 'his' name already?" the minion asked.

"Because 'he's' strict about people using his name" Malefor said.

"How would he know though if you do?" the minion asked.

"He's got eyes everywhere" Malefor said.

Then it's revealed that cameras are seen in the room watching them.

We then see the figure on a chair staring at a screen watching Malefor.

'You better hope they won't take over or I'll send 'him' to kill you personally' the figure thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back with our heros, they are still following Spyro's tracks. Then they finally found him with a bunch of cheetahs.

"Spyro! Good to see ya buddy!" Hunter said.

Spyro turns around.

"Hey Hunter" Spyro said with a smile.

Then he looked behind Hunter and saw SSC Crash, CZA Crash and Crashzilla.

"So.. who are your friends?" Spyro asked.

"Oh.. um.. you remember Crash right?" Hunter asked.

"The one that was always silent and hanging with that floating mask? Yes" Spyro said.

"Well.. these two are also named Crash, but they are from other dimensions" Hunter said.

"Really?" Spyro asked.

"Yep. This Crash is the strong one. This Crash is a weaker one. And this one is not really another Crash. Just a different mutant" Hunter said introducing SSC Crash, CZA Crash and Crashzilla.

"Uh huh" Spyro said a little wierded out.

"So, how did you escape anyway?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it was actually pretty easy. They forgot to tie my mouth shut. So I bit my way out of the rope" Spyro said.

"I thought you were near death road or something" CZA Crash asked.

"Na. Elora always worries about me. I actually think she likes me more than she should" Spyro said whispering to them.

"Right.. so what's the next plan?" CZA Crash asked SSC Crash.

"Wait.. aren't I supposed to call the shots?" Spyro asked.

"Actually.. I think he might be.. the Swordmaster" Hunter said.

"A what?" CZA Crash asked.

"The Swordmaster. It was told that a Swordmaster will come and free us from darkness" Hunter said.

"Wait.. is this just for you guys?" CZA Crash asked.

"Oh, no. Everyone in this dimension knows this" Hunter said.

"I've been needing to ask this. What kind of dimension is this anyway?" SSC Crash asked.

"This is the fiction dimension. Everything you know that's from movies, cartoon and anime tv shows and video games are here. Sit down and I'll tell you more" Hunter said.

Later that night, everyone is gathered around the fire while Hunter fills them in on how the dimension came to be.

"There's a book that holds spells. When 'he' found the book, at first he had no idea on what it said because it was all in German. It took him a while to pronounce the words and translate the description of each spell, but when he tried to pronounce the summoning spell, he accidentally summoned a solder. A solder that holds many skills of war and death. Once he found this out, he made a deal with the solder that if he were to help him rule his world, he would return the solder to his dimension. And so the solder agreed and helped him take over. However, 'he' became more power hungry. So, he decided to go back on their deal and brainwash him. 'He' then summoned all the other villains from other worlds to form an alliance so they can take over the dimension. So, that's what they did. The solder is still under their command to this very day. He had slain every hero that tried to confront him. He was later nicknamed The Hero Slayer. The only heros that are still alive are either enslaved or forced to combat each other in a gladiator arena. The only one that can stop 'him' is The Swordmaster. Our only hope to be free from the clutches of darkness" Hunter explained.

SSC Crash and CZA Crash stared in amazement while Crashzilla was sleeping.

"Wow.. I had no idea one solder can cause that much damage" SSC Crash said.

"It's not really his fault. All he wanted to do was go back to his dimension" Hunter said.

'Going against this brainwashed solder that so happens to know a lot about war and death sounds like a real challenge. I wonder if there's a way to free him from being brainwashed instead of killing him' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"Well, that's enough for now. Let's get some sleep. We got a castle to storm tomorrow" Hunter said.

SSC Crash had some thoughts on the whole 'Swordmaster' thing. Is he really the one or is it someone unlikely? He let out a sigh and decided to sleep it off. Hoping it will be clearer the next day.

A/N: Is SSC Crash really the Swordmaster? Who exactly is this Hero Slayer? Find out in future chapters.


	7. Season 1: Episode 7

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode VII: Confronting Malefor**

Morning came and Malefor wakes up from his room and starts to hear fighting noises.

"What the hell's going on?" Malefor asked himself.

He looks outside a window and finds a bunch of cheetahs fighting dark minions. He then rushed down the hallways to his thrown room and waited.

"They came sooner than I thought" Malefor said.

"Sir! We got to get out of here.. now!" a dragon follower said.

"No. I'll face them.. I'll make sure their journey ends here" Malefor said.

Then fighting noises were heard outside his thrown room. He waited for them to burst in. The fighting still continued and he waited.

Elsewhere in the castle, our heros are seen bursting in room by room and freeing other characters from their chains. The last one we see being freed is Ignitus.

Back in the thrown room, Malefor is still waiting for the fighting noise to stop. Then all of the sudden, it went silent. There was no noise for a while. Then the door busted open revealing our heros who have finally came face to face with Malefor.

"Congratulations on making it this far. Sadly, I think your journey will end here. There's no way that you'll make it past me and into that portal that's conveniently behind me. Now.. face my Big Daddy's" Malefor said pushing a button revealing three Big Daddy's.

Everyone got ready to fight. All three Big Daddy's charged at the group and SSC Crash and a few other jumped out of the way. Then we see a couple of cheetahs being drilled through their chest and being thrown all over the place. SSC Crash then charged at them.

CZA Crash is being held up by a Big Daddy and his arm got sliced off as well as his drill. He then lifted the helmet of one of the Big Daddy's and stabbed inside killing the Big Daddy.

Crashzilla lifted open a Big Daddy's helmet and fired his atomic breath into the Big Daddy.

There was now one left. The Big Daddy then got out a gun and started firing. Some cheetahs were shot. Then SSC Crash then ran around Malefor's thrown and sliced the gun in half. The quickly lifted the helmet and killed the Big Daddy.

And now it was Malefor and one of his followers. Then the follower decided to fly out of the room cowardly. Malefor shook his head and turned his attention to the group.

"Well, I guess it's just you all verses me now. Let's get star.." Maelfor was saying then got interrupted when Crashzilla started attacking him.

Crashzilla then pinned him on the ground.

"Wow... that hurt" Malefor said in pain.

"Where is our friends?" SSC Crash asked.

Malefor sighed.

"I might as well tell you. Your muscled friend is downstairs all chained up. I'm not sure about the rest though" Malefor said.

"Tell us now!" CZA Crash yelled.

"I honestly don't know where they are. You can even use a lie detector on me and I would still don't know" Malefor said.

SSC Crash sighed.

"In that case, we'll let you live so you will know what it will be like to be enslaved" SSC Crash said.

"No.. no! Kill me now! Please! Kill me now! I don't want to be killed by 'him'! Please! I'm begging you! Kill me now!" Malefor begged.

Everyone just looked at each other.

Malefor is then seen all chained up.

"Fools. They just dug up their own graves. They have no idea what's coming to them" Malefor said to himself.

"Well, now that he's out of the way, let's get Crunch" CZA Crash said.

"But.. which Crunch is it?" SSC Crash asked.

"I.. guess we'll figure it out when we find him" CZA Crash said.

They all head down the stairs and found two doors. Nobody had a clue what was behind either door.

"So.. who's going to check what's inside?" CZA Crash asked.

Everyone looked at CZA Crash.

"No.. no I'm... ugh never mind... I'll open one of them" CZA Crash said giving up.

CZA Crash looked at the one on the left and the one on the right. So, he then reached out for the left door and opened it slowly.

Then a Spyro with red eyes tried to grab him and he quickly closed the door.

"The hell was that?" CZA Crash said.

"That was Skylander Spyro. Apparently, he was supposed to be a Spyro clone trying to replace Spyro. Just more evil than good. They tried it before, but it ended like a Romeo and Juliet story" Hunter said.

"How so?" SSC Crash asked.

"Well, he fell in love with Cynder, but, because he was meant to rule as an evil clone, he ended up trying to run away with Cynder. Sadly though.. their end was not a pretty one" Hunter explained.

"How many Spyro's were in this world?" SSC Crash asked.

"Just the three. The one with us, the one that died and that one behind the door" Hunter said.

"How did you know all this?" CZA Crash asked.

"I was assigned to spy on him. But that job ended when the Hero Slayer killed them" Hunter said.

"Is the Hero Slayer here?" CZA Crash asked a little scared.

"No. That happened during their invasion of this world" Hunter said.

"I see. Now.. let's see what behind this door" SSC Crash said.

"You do that. I'll be back here" CZA Crash said behind the group.

SSC Crash sighed.

SSC Crash then reached for the door and opened it slowly. He then walks in and finds Crunch all chained up.

"Crunch? You ok?" SSC Crash said as he approached Crunch.

Crunch looks up at him.

"Get me down, fool! MY arms feel like gel" Crunch said.

"Oh.. you must be from the other dimension" SSC Crash said.

"You doin' drugs? I pity the fool that does drugs!" CZA Crunch said.

"Ok.. can you please stop talking? You're giving me a headache" SSC Crash said.

CZA Crash then enters the room.

"Oh. I see it's the Crunch from my dimension" CZA Crash said.

"You never told me he was this annoying" SSC Crash said.

"I got a solution for that" CZA Crash said.

CZA Crash then got duct tape out and taped CZA Crunch's mouth shut and taped around his head only leaving holes for his eyes and nose so he could breath.

"Uh... where did you get the duct tape?" SSC Crash asked.

"Oh.. I found it in the pockets of one of the minions" CZA Crash said.

"But.. why would a minion be carrying duct tape?" Spyro asked.

"I.. don't know. I thought it was also strange. Oh well. Looks like we're off to another world now" CZA Crash said to SSC Crash.

"I'm going with you guys. I want to face that son of a bitch too" Spyro said.

"So am I" Hunter said.

"Whoa, whoa. Who'll be leading the army against the rest of this world then?" Crashzilla asked.

"I will. I'm familiar with what I'm against" Ignitus said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be sure to fight to our last breath and find and free other prisoners" a cheetah said.

"Ok. Oh, may we have the book of spells in case we need to summon more heros? That is.. if they are still alive?" SSC Crash asked.

"Sure. It's the least we can do" Ignitus said.

"Ok. Well.. hope you guys win the world back and we'll be seeing ya" SSC Crash said.

They said their goodbyes and SSC Crash, CZA Crash, Crashzilla, Spyro, CZA Crunch and Hunter entered the portal.

Later that night, Malefor is seen still all chained up. But then noises were heard from outside the door. It sounded like solders were getting killed.

Then the door busted open. Malefor stared in fear as the figure shows itself as a pretty big figure wearing armor. Then the figure slowly raised his pistol at Malefor. Then the figure fired at Malefor and hit him. Malefor then collapsed.

The figure then walked out the door. As steam was coming from Malefor. Malefor was twitching while letting out some gasps. Then slowly stopped and died.

The figure then got on his motorcycle and started it up. Then another figure appeared on a smaller screen in the motorcycle.

"Was he taken care of?" the figure asked.

"Yes, my lord" the figure with armor said.

"Good. Now, return to headquarters" the figure said.

"Yes, sir" the figure with armor said.

He then turned off the screen and accelerated. Then a portal appeared in front of him, he entered it and then it disappeared.

A/N: What will our heros find next? Who is this figure in armor? Find out soon enough.


	8. Season 2: Episode 1

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode VIII: Welcome to Hamsterville**

The next morning, Ignitus came walking down a hallway and came across dead cheetahs on the floor with blood splattered on the floor and walls. Ignitus then sees a door broken open.

Ignitus goes in to investigate, but the first thing that caught his attention was the smell. It smelled like something was burning and rotting at the same time. Ignitus gagged as he looked around. He then finds Malefor dead, but Malefor looked as if something ate him up or melted him. His organs were seen hanging out a little with blood dripping with steam coming out of them and drying up as soon as they hit the ground.

"Who could have done this?" Ignitus asked himself as he looked at the terrible sight.

Meanwhile, in another world, SSC Crash, CZA Crash, CZA Crunch, whose head is still taped up, Spyro, Crashzilla and Hunter are seen looking at a sign that says "Welcome to Hamterville" with the lights flashing "Ham" then "ster" then "ville" then "Hamsterville".

"Well.. that's a sign to a town you don't see everyday" CZA Crash said.

"Actually, I believe when they have signs like that. It's usually around a casino or something" Crashzilla said.

"What makes you say that?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know. Lucky guess?" Crashzilla said as he pointed over and they spot a person inserting a coin and turning on the slot machine.

Then they spot a group of people playing poker and other people playing other gambling games.

"I see.." Spyro said a little stumped.

"Hey look" CZA Crash said.

CZA Crash runs up to a wanted poster sign and it says "Wanted. Bandicoots from another dimension. $50,000,000 dollar reward each".

"Oh great.. how are we going to get through this without being noticed?" Crashzilla asked.

"Hello, one and all! This is Hamsterveil. I would like to remind you all that today is black hoody day. A holiday to celebrate evil's triumph! You can get one at a store near you. That's all for now" Hamsterveil said from a speaker.

All six looked behind on their right and found a store.

"Well, I guess that's one way how to not get noticed" CZA Crash said.

"Come on. Let's get going" SSC Crash said.

All six sneaked near the store and grabbed some hoodies. SSC Crash puts his on, Hunter puts his on, Crashzilla puts his on. CZA Crash and CZA Crunch found themselves with wrong sized hoodies. Then they switched and put them on.

"Wait.. don't I get a hoodie?" Spyro asked.

"Sorry, but I think someone would notice a purple tail coming out the hoodie or walking on all fours. So, I think it'll be best if you pose as our pet" SSC Crash said.

"What?! No way!" Spyro said.

"Come on. You want to save this dimension or not?" SSC Crash asked.

Spyro sighed.

"Fine. But push me too far and you're barbecue" Spyro threatened.

"Don't worry. It's only until we get out of here" SSC Crash said.

Hunter got some rope out and tied it around Spyro's neck. Then a pod flies to them. A screen pops up and Ignitus is seen on the screen.

"Is there something wrong?" SSC Crash asked.

"Well.. when you were gone.. we were infiltrated" Ignitus said.

"Infiltrated? How?" SSC Crash asked.

"Well.. apparently someone broke in, killed a few cheetahs and Malefor and left" Ignitus said.

"Wait.. Malefor is dead? Who would want to kill him?" CZA Crash asked.

"I believe it was the Hero Slayer. Nobody else could do the things that I saw" Ignitus said.

'Hmm. This Hero Slayer sounds more threatening than I thought' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"Do you think we can have a list so we know what heros are still alive?" SSC Crash asked.

"Here. Use this pad. It'll show you which hero is still alive and when they were last seen" Ignitus said.

A pad comes out and SSC Crash grabs it.

"Good. If we're going against the Hero Slayer, we need all the help we can get" SSC Crash said.

"Ok. You best get going. The future of this dimension lies in your hands" Ignitus said.

"Wait.. how do we know how to use this.. pad thing?" CZA Crash asked.

"The instructions are on the back. Good luck.. Swordmaster" Ignitus said.

Then the screen turned off and the screen went back inside the pod and the pod flew away.

"Well.. it's good to know that there's not too much pressure" CZA Crash said sarcastically.

"Come on. If this dimension is to be free, we need to hold together and save everyone" SSC Crash said.

"So, where do we go now?" Crashzilla asked.

SSC Crash looked around.

"Let's head this direction" SSC Crash said putting his hood up and started walking down the road.

Crashzilla then did the same thing and followed as well as CZA Crash and CZA Crunch. Hunter put his hood up and held onto Spyro's 'leash'.

Meanwhile, we see a lab with a big screen and a chair. Then a yellow, fat koala-like creature runs up to the chair.

"Hey. Did you hear about Malefor? Apparently he got killed" the yellow creature said.

"I know. And it serves that overgrown lizard with wings right if he can't kill something like a bandicoot. Might as well die from something you can't kill" a voice said as the chair turned to reveal a hamster like creature.

"But.. he wasn't killed by the bandicoot though" the yellow creature said.

"625, I don't need you to spoil my gloat" the hamster creature said.

"I'd like to be called Reuben. Thank you very much" the yellow creature said.

"Fine.. Reuben. So who did you think killed him?" the hamster creature asked.

"I believe it was the Hero Slayer that killed him" Reuben said.

"The Hero Slayer?! Just saying that gives me shivers. It was said that he makes you die in a way so painful it feels like you were in pain for a millenium only to have your life taken away" the hamster creature said.

"Do you know why the Hero Slayer killed him?" Reuben asked.

"We took an oath that if we fall, we die by his hand so we won't reveal anything to any rebels unless they kill us" the hamster creature said.

"So.. basically if you lose your rule, you die by his hand unless you die by them?" Reuben asked to be clear.

"Yes. And just seeing his victims suffer and die is bad enough. Once you catch a glimpse on what he's capable of.. you'll spend the rest of your life hoping he won't go after you" the hamster creature said.

"But, Hamsterwheel.. isn't he brainwashed?" Reuben asked.

"It's Hamsterveil! And yes, he is. I just have to keep my rule or I'll be facing an unbearably painful death" Hamsterveil said in concern for his life.

Back with the group, they are seen walking down the street and they saw a person lost all his money.

"No! Please! Give me another chance!" the person begged.

Then dark minions appear and carried him out. The group stared for a moment and continued walking. Then they were confronted by a dark minion.

"Halt! Who are you guys?" the dark minion asked.

"We are... travelers. We visit places and worlds to... see how each world is doing" SSC Crash said.

"Ah. You must be the overlords' inspectors" the dark minion said.

"Uh.. yes. And I think it would be wise to let us pass and continue our inspection" SSC Crash said.

"Of course. Go ahead" The dark minion said.

They all walk passed. Then something caught the dark minions' eye.

"Wait a minute" the dark minion said making them all stop.

They all got worried that they were caught.

"What's with this dragon?" the dark minion asked.

They all look at Spyro.

"Oh.. um. We.. bought him... as a pet" Hunter lied.

"I see. Malefor must have been nice enough to let you have him" the dark minion said.

"Uh.. yeah. See.. um.. we had to trade in a lot in order to have him as a pet" CZA Crash said.

"How much was he?" the dark minion asked.

"Um.. 100,000 gems" CZA Crash guessed.

"Funny. Because last I checked it was 10,000,000 gems for any dragon" the dark minion said.

"Uh.. we.. had a inspection discount?" Hunter said.

"Hmm. Very well. Move along. Keep it out of trouble. We had a pet not long ago that went on a rampage and disappeared" the dark minion said as he was leaving.

"Sure thing" Hunter said.

"Phew. That was close" CZA Crash said.

"What was that whole 'pet went on rampage' thing?" Crashzilla asked.

"I don't know. But we better keep moving before we get caught" SSC Crash said.

Then as they traveled came across what used to be a forest, now is an entire wasteland full of tree stumps and dead grass. With a few skulls here and there.

"Wow.. never thought something can be so... empty" Crashzilla said.

"Not to mention how quiet it is" CZA Crash said.

"Man.. never thought there would be this much damage to nature" SSC Crash said.

"Hey, check that pad thing to see if there's another hero around here" Hunter suggested.

"Okay" SSC Crash said as he got out the pad and scanned through the heros that would be around there.

"Hmm. Some hero named Stitch lives around here, but it doesn't say if he was captured or killed" SSC Crash said.

"Do you think he might have left this world?" Hunter asked.

"Not sure" SSC Crash said.

Then they heard a noise.

"What was that?" CZA Crash asked.

"Hmm hmm hmm, hmm!" CZA Crunch said.

"Sh!" SSC Crash said.

Then they heard the noise again and everyone was on alert. They all looked around to try to spot what was making that noise.

Then a blue koala-like creature jumps out and starts attacking CZA Crash. The others tried to get him off, but the blue creature just pushed them away. Then SSC Crash grabs the blue creature and slams it against a rock with a sword up to it's neck.

"Are you the one they call Stitch?" SSC Crash asked.

The blue creature stopped for a moment and slowly nodded it's head.

"Good. We've been looking for you. Look, we know your world and the rest of the dimension is ruled by an evil ruler. We are here to help you out" SSC Crash said.

"Meega... help. But... meega want.. to free cousins" Stitch said.

"Cousins? You have family here?" SSC Crash asked.

"Ohana" Stitch said.

"Ohana? What the hell does that mean?" Crashzilla asked.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Stitch said.

"Touching, but.. I think we have more important things to worry about" CZA Crash said.

"I say we help him" SSC Crash said.

"You're kidding right? That.. thing tried to kill me!" CZA Crash said.

"If you want to face Hamsterveil by yourself then go ahead. But I think we need to help him out. Anybody else in?" SSC Crash asked.

"I am" Hunter said.

"I am" Spyro said.

"Eh, what the hell. I'm in" Crashzilla said.

"Hmm hmm" CZA Crunch said.

"Fine.." CZA Crash said giving up.

"Okay. Lead us to them" SSC Crash said.

Stitch then lead the way and the group followed.

A/N: Now that Stitch joined the group, will they be able to free this world from evil and face Hamsterveil and find out whoever the ruler is? Stay tuned to find out.


	9. Season 2: Episode 2

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode IX: A Haunting Death  
**

SSC Crash, CZA Crash, CZA Crunch, with tape still on his head, Spyro, Hunter, Crashzilla and Stitch are seen walking, but it was getting late.

"We should stop for the night" Hunter said.

"Okay, but we'll have to continue first thing in the morning" SSC Crash said.

Then everyone went to sleep.

SSC Crash then woke up to find fog everywhere. He looked around to find everyone dead. Then a dark figure with red eyes appears in the sky. Then another figure jumps right at him and swings it's swords at him. But SSC Crash got his sword out and blocked the attacks. Then the figure with the swords knocked the sword out of SSC Crash's hands and stabbed him in the chest. SSC Crash felt as if he couldn't breath. He then looked at the figure with swords and saw a monster. But then he heard a whispering voice.

"Kill me" the whispering voice said.

Then SSC Crash woke up panting and sweating. He then looks around seeing everyone is still alive. He gave a sigh of relief. Then he realized Stitch wasn't anywhere. Then he looked around to find him. He then found him sitting all by himself looking at the city. SSC Crash then walked up to him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" SSC Crash asked.

"Ey.." Stitch said a little sad.

"Something bothering you?" SSC Crash asked.

Stitch slowly nodded and handed a picture to SSC Crash. The picture had a skinny one-eyed alien with three legs, a big alien with four eyes, himself, a pink experiment that almost looks like him and a little girl with a red shirt.

"Who are they?" SSC Crash asked.

"Ohana. Jumba, Pleakley and Angel" Stitch said with a small smile.

"Who's the girl?" SSC Crash asked.

"Lilo.." Stitch said as his smile slowly went away.

"Was she your owner?" SSC Crash asked.

"Ey... but... she died in way.. that was..." Stitch said as he paused again. Then he had a flashback to where he heard a gunshot and how Lilo looked when she was on the ground suffering.

Stitch then squeezed the picture from the painful flashback.

SSC Crash knew it was best to not let him continue.

"I'm sorry for your loss.. I'll leave you alone" SSC Crash said. Then he got up and was about to leave. He then stopped because had one more question to ask.

"By the way.. who killed her?" SSC Crash asked.

"The Hero Slayer" Stitch said.

SSC Crash was a little surprised.

'This Hero Slayer seems to be heartless, but.. at the same time.. I can't help but to think it's not really him doing the killings. I wonder if the dream I had was supposed to mean something' SSC Crash thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Hamsterveil is seeing talking with a figure on a screen.

"So, you want me to send the 'big guy'?" Hamsterveil asked.

"No. Wait to use him until last resort. He can get a little.. tricky to handle" the figure said.

"I'll just send him to them" Hamsterveil suggested.

"Do you want to rule a more destroyed world with less subjects than you have now?" the figure asked.

"No.." Hamsterveil said with a sigh.

"Good. Now send your best minions to destroy them" the figure said.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can handle them. I'll send him along with some other villains so they won't stand a chance" Hamsterveil said.

"Fair enough... just be sure to kill them all" the figure said.

Then the screen shuts off.

In a different room, we see a red koala-like creature looking out the window thinking. He then had a flashback on the little girl, Lilo's death. And he remembered how Stitch and Angel reacted as she was dying. This made him think about his choice of being evil. He felt odd now that Lilo is gone. As if it was his fault that she died.

"Leroy!" Hamsterveil said from another room.

Leroy walks into Hamsterveil's room.

"What is it?" Leroy asked.

"I have an assignment for you.." Hamsterveil said.

Back with the group, morning rises and everyone yawns and awakens. Then they heard footsteps.

"Big Daddy!" SSC Crash shouted.

Then SSC Crash, Crashzilla, Stitch and CZA Crunch hid behind one rock and CZA Crash, Hunter and Spyro hid behind another. The Big Daddy walks past the rocks and stopped. The Big Daddy then walks onto the dead grass. The Big Daddy looks down and finds a living flower. The Big Daddy stared at it as if he never seen anything like it. SSC Crash found this as an opportunity to move on.

"Come on. Let's go" SSC Crash whispered.

SSC Crash then leads everyone from the rock they were hiding behind and the rest followed. Then they all stopped. They saw a bunch of experiments mining for crystals and being whipped by dark minions and Big Daddy's are seen walking around keeping an eye on things.

"What do you think they are going to use the crystals for?" CZA Crash asked.

"They gather crystals for ruler of this dimension. They said they have something.. 'special' planned for this dimension" Stitch said.

"What is this.. 'special' thing that they are talking about?" SSC Crash asked.

"Don't know" Stitch said with a shrug.

Stitch then saw someone he knew.

"Angel" Stitch said.

"Who's Angel?" CZA Crash asked.

Stitch then pointed to a pink experiment that almost looks like him.

"Oh.. is she someone.. special?" CZA Crash asked.

"She my Boochi Boo" Stitch said.

"Boochi Boo?" CZA Crash asked.

"Judging by the way how he looks at her.. I think he loves her" SSC Crash said.

"Ah... nice going, Stitch" CZA Crash said with a smile.

"Bah.. love makes me sick" Crashzilla said.

"Come on. What about Cynd.." CZA Crash was about to say then Crashzilla knocked him out.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.. hmm.. hmm hmm" CZA Crunch said.

He tried to get the tape off his face. But then Crashzilla knocked him out too. The rest of the group just stared.

"Trust me.. we'll make better progress in freeing these experiments without them" Crashzilla said.

"Very well. Let's free the experiments. Stay in the shadows" SSC Crash said.

SSC Crash, Stitch, Spyro, Hunter and Crashzilla then started on their way to free the experiments.

Meanwhile, back with Hamsterveil. Hamsterveil is seen on a chair looking at five figures. One of them was Leroy.

"I'm counting on you five to find these rebels and kill them. They won't stand a chance" Hamsterveil said.

A/N: Who are the other four figures? Will our heros free the experiments before these figures arrive? Stay tuned to find out.


	10. Season 2: Episode 3

Note: I probably should have told you guys about the timeline of this series. Well, it actually takes place in the future after my Crash and Spyro Show and Super Saiyan Crash's Retol x SSBZ. Also I added two more of my OCs in this because I couldn't come up with anyone else to add. Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode X: Leroy's Past **

Leroy is seen walking in town with four other figures.

The first figure with Leroy was a bandicoot that has sharp teeth, claws, and red-ish orange fur. Summoned from the 10th Dimension in Crash's world to help Leroy, Evil Crash.

The second figure was another bandicoot, but he had orange fur, green pants and weird teeth. And is a clone of Crash, Fake Crash.

The last two are bounty hunters that are brothers from the Bolt universe, James, the oldest, is violent. Chuck on the other hand is younger and not as violent.

Together, they are.. the Furious Five.. not to be mistaken by the Furious Five from Kung Fu Panda.

"So... where should we start to find these.. bandicoots" Chuck asked.

Fake Crash just makes weird sounds.

"In English, please?" James asked rudely.

"He said 'we should ask the minions if they have seen them anywhere'" Leroy said.

"How can you speak.. whatever that was?" Chuck asked.

"Well, if you can read gestures.. you'll find that he was gesturing to the minions" Leroy said.

"Ah, so you're a body reader. I see... can you read bodies?" Chuck asked Evil Crash, getting a little close.

Evil Crash just gave a vicious growl.

"Okay, okay. You speak... growling. Got it. By the way, how is it that you know so much?" Chuck asked.

"Hamsterveil used a spell on me so I could speak proper English and learn a little more than I did before. But in doing so.. it also taught me guilt.. and how to feel. Rather than being mindless and violent all the time" Leroy said.

"Didn't he even think for one second that it may have been a wrong decision?" James asked.

"Not as far as I can tell. But if I were to help imprison Stitch again, I'll be back to the way I was before. And all I want is for the pain to stop" Leroy said.

"Hmm. I see. Perhaps we should continue this talk after figuring out where the bandicoots were seen last" Chuck said.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with" James said.

"Alright. Let's split up. Take these ear mics and report if you have found out anything about them" Leroy said.

"Does the amount of money they worth count?" Chuck asked.

James smacks the back of Chuck's head.

"You idiot, he's talking about what you can get from the fucking minions!" James said.

"Okay! Damn.. didn't know there was minions that can fuck" Chuck said.

"I will strangle you!" James threatened in an irritated tone.

"Knock it off! Just ask those minions!" Leroy said annoyed.

"Fine" James said as he grabbed Chuck and dragged him away.

Fake Crash and Evil Crash went their own separate ways and Leroy headed his own way.

As Leroy walked on his own he began to have more flashbacks.

In his flashback, it shows Leroy with many of his clones still locked up along with Hamsterveil. A guard walks by to check on them all. He then left the room.

Then all of the sudden, there was a flash that came from Hamsterveil's cell. Then it was revealed that he was teleported out of there. Then all of the Leroy cells started flashing one by one until all including the original disappeared.

We then see them in a lab greeted by a mysterious figure along with other villains from other worlds.

"An interesting army I must say, Hamsterveil. But I think with the addition of my armies, you can take over the world for sure" the figure said.

"Finally!" Hamsterveil said.

"But, you must rule under me. I made this army the way it is and I am so proud on how far we've gotten so far. And the thanks for this big accomplishment, goes to the one and only warrior that's able to kill off many heros so far, who I like to call.. The Hero Slayer" the figure said gesturing to a pretty big figure in the shadows with armor and glowing red eyes.

Leroy snapped out of the flashback and saw a minion walking by.

"Hey!" Leroy shouted.

"Leroy? It's an honor to be in your presents" the minion said.

"Yes, yes very nice. Now have you seen any bandicoots recently?" Leroy asked.

"Uh.. not that I know of so far. All I know is that the World Inspectors are here. You might want to inform Hamsterveil about it" the minion said.

"World Inspectors? They were supposed to come on the 28th. This is the 21st" Leroy said.

"Well.. maybe they rescheduled" the minion said.

"Maybe. Did they look suspicious to you at all?" Leroy asked.

"Well, I thought the purple dragon they had with them was a little odd, but they said they bought the dragon as a pet at a good price" the minion said.

"World Inspectors don't bring or buy pets" Leroy said.

"Oh... then that must have been them then.." the minion finally figuring it out.

"Where did you last see them?" Leroy asked.

"On the road near the mines where the experiments are" the minion said.

"Ok. I know where that is. Thanks for the help" Leroy said then he ran off.

Meanwhile, we see SSC Crash, Crashzilla, Hunter, Spyro and Stitch walking in the shadows. Then they all got into a safe spot to plan an attack. SSC Crash looks around and tries to figure out what to do. Stitch looks over and spots Angel who was mining close by.

"Be right back" Stitch said.

He then crawled silently in the shadows getting closer to Angel. He then got close enough for her to hear him call her name.

"Angel" Stitch whispered.

Angel stopped and looked around. Then spots Stitch in the shadows.

"Buchi boo!" Angel whispered back.

Then Stitch quietly ran up to her and they embraced each other.

"Meega missed buchi boo" Angel whispered.

"Meega missed buchi boo too" Stitch whispered back.

"It's been so horrible without buchi boo" Angel said having tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll come up with a plan and free you and rest. And we'll be ohana again. Meega promise" Stitch said.

Then they kissed each other and the twisted world they knew went away, but briefly.

Then Stitch pulled out and rushed back into the shadows. Angel stared at the shadows where Stitch came from.

"Hey you! Back to work!" a minion said behind her. She then continued mining.

Meanwhile, James and Chuck were looking around seeing people gamble.

"These games look like fun" Chuck said.

"Yeah.. if you want money taken from your pocket" James said.

Then Leroy turns on his head mic.

"Guys! I know where they are!" Leroy said from the mic.

"Where are they?" James asked.

"They are at the mines" Leroy said.

James and Chuck paused for a moment.

"And where's that exactly?" Chuck asked.

Then an explosion was hear behind them on top of a hill.

"That's the mines isn't it?" Chuck asked.

"Yep" Leroy said.

"We'll meet you guys up there" Chuck said.

We then see Leroy as he makes his way to the top of the hill. Then he stays there and watches the fight going on. He then has another flashback.

In the flashback, they are back at their world. Leroy and the other minions have surrounded Lilo and Stitch, Angel and the other are chained. And in the middle was Lilo and The Hero Slayer in front of her.

"Please... leave my ohana alone... they all I have left" Lilo said crying and on her knees.

The Hero Slayer stared at Lilo with no emotion. Then he slowly lifts a pistol at Lilo. Then he pulls the trigger and fires at Lilo.

Leroy briefly breaks out of the flashback and then he flashes back again. Then we see Lilo gasping for a while. Then she started feeling so much pain all throughout her body. She tried to scream, but he couldn't get the breath she needed to. She looked like she was burning from the inside. Then all of the sudden her body started disintegrating. Her skin and clothes were melting away.

Leroy flashed out again, but he closed his eyes and turned his head. Because of the overwhelming feeling of guilt taking him over. Almost making a tear come to his eye.

Then he flashed back once more. This time the Leroy clones are seen being shifted off from a pod.

"Where are you going with my Leroy clones?" Hamsterveil demanded.

"They'll be useful in my conquest to conquer other worlds. Don't worry, you can still keep the original, but you might want to increase his intelligence" the figure said.

"How do I make him more intelligent?" Hamsterveil asked.

"Just use the spell in your book" the figure said.

Hamsterveil then pulled out the book and stared at it.

Then we see Leroy being struck by something as he screamed until he heard a voice.

"Leroy? Leroy!" a voice said.

Leroy then snapped out of it and came to reality.

"Leroy. You ok? You looked like you were deep in thought" Chuck said as he walked up with James, Fake Crash and Evil Crash.

"It's.. nothing. Don't worry about it" Leroy said.

"So, when will we attack?" James asked.

"We'll hide until they are about to leave. Then we ambush them" Leroy said.

"Sounds good to me. I love a good ambush" James said.

"Ok. Seeing that there's only one way out, let's go over there and hide and wait for them" Leroy said pointing to the path leading into the mines.

Then all five left.

Back with the group, they just killed the last minion and all of the experiments were freed.

"Meega knew buchi boo wouldn't leave me" Angel said hugging Stitch.

"Meega would never leave buchi boo" Stitch said back.

"Get a room" Crashzilla said disgusted.

"Alright. Now that your.. 'ohana' is free, will you help us defeat Hamsterveil and take down the ruler of this dimension?" SSC Crash asked.

Stitch looked at Angel.

"Meega... happy to" Stitch said.

"Meega go too" Angel said.

"No. Buchi boo must be safe" Stitch said.

"Buchi boo worry too much. Meega can take care of herself" Angel said.

Stitch sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Now let's leave" SSC Crash said.

As the group was about to leave CZA Crash walks up to them rubbing his head.

"Crashzilla hits hard" CZA Crash said.

"That's what you get when you try to tell a lie about me" Crashzilla said.

"But it wasn't a lie" CZA Crash said.

"Yes it was" Crashzilla said.

"No" CZA Crash said.

"Yes" Crashzilla said.

"No" CZA Crash said.

"Yes" Crashzilla said.

"Knock it off!" the gourp said.

"Fine" Crashzilla and CZA Crash said in unison.

SSC Crash notices CZA Crunch is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Crunch?" SSC Crash asked.

"I think he's still sleeping" CZA Crash said.

"Okay. We'll collect him and be on our way" SSC Crash said.

Then as they were about to leave, they are confronted by five figures.

"Who are you guys?" CZA Crash asked.

"I'm Leroy. This is Fake Crash, Evil Crash, Chuck and James. And we are.. the Furious Five!" the red experiment said.

"Like there's enough Crash's already..." Crashzilla said sarcastically.

"But that Furious Five name.. why does that sound familiar?" Spyro asked.

"It sounds like that Kung Fu group" Hunter said.

"Meega thinks so too" Stitch said.

"Ok, we couldn't come up with a better name! Now prepare to be turned in for money" Chuck said.

"Man you're annoying.." James said.

"I know how you feel" Crashzilla said.

"Are we going to fight or what?" CZA Crash asked.

"Yes. But let's make things interesting" SSC Crash said.

"We're listening" Leroy said.

"Five of you against five of us. We fight one at a time. The group with the most people standing wins. If we win, we'll pass with the experiments. If we loose, they go back to mining and we'll be your slaves" SSC Crash offered.

"I always wanted a slave" Chuck said.

"I could use someone to clean my weapons" James said.

Fake Crash nodded.

Evil Crash just shrugged.

"Sounds good to us" Leroy said.

"Crash.. I think you better just watch. We want an even match" SSC Crash said.

"Fair enough. I still have a headache anyway" CZA Crash said.

"So... who's first?" Leroy asked.

A/N: Will SSC Crash, Crashzilla, Stitch, Hunter and Spyro defeat the Furious Five? Or will they be slaves for the rest of their lives? Stay tuned!


	11. Season 2: Episode 4

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode XI: The Need For Redemption  
**

"Who shall start first?" Leroy asked.

"I'll go first. I think it's best you go last Crash... sorry stronger Crash" Hunter said.

"You can just call him Crash. I'm not even fighting" CZA Crash said a little annoyed.

"Well, might as well save him for last seeing that he's stronger than anyone of us" Hunter said.

"Eh, if you want to get your turn out of the way. But the one I face better be worth the match" SSC Crash said.

"Ok. Who am I fighting?" Hunter asked.

Fake Crash steps up.

"Alright. Let's get this over with" Hunter said getting out his bow out.

He then got the arrow, aimed it at Fake Crash and fired.

Fake Crash then spun, deflecting the arrow.

Everyone in the group became wide eyed at the surprise.

Hunter fired again and Fake Crash spun and deflected it again. Only this time it almost hit CZA Crash.

"Maybe you should STOP FIRING AT HIM!" CZA Crash shouted.

Fake Crash then goes to punch Hunter, but Hunter dodges it and uses his bow to choke Fake Crash. Hunter pulled as hard as he could to get rid of Fake Crash. Then he gave a hard yank and Fake Crash's neck snapped and he fell over dead.

"That's one for us. Who's next?" Hunter asked.

Evil Crash then stepped up.

"I got this one" Crashzilla said.

Evil Crash waited for a moment, then he charged at Crashzilla about to punch him. Then Crashzilla grabs his hand and Evil Crash just froze in surprise. Crashzilla then punched him and he went flying into a rock. Then Crashzilla charged his atomic breath and fired at Evil Crash. Then when it hit Evil Crash, he blew up with the rock. Stones, blood and organs started falling from the sky.

"Now that's two for us" Crashzilla said.

Then an intestine falls on CZA Crash.

"Man that's disgusting" CZA Crash said to himself as he threw off the intestine.

"I guess it's my turn" Chuck said stepping in.

"I got him" Spyro said.

Chuck then pulled out two daggers in each hand and showed off a little. Spyro then raised an eyebrow. Chuck then threw the daggers at Spyro. Spyro jumped to dodge the daggers and fired a fireball at Chuck and set him on fire. Chuck then screamed and tripped over a small rock and fell down and started rolling down the hill. As he was rolling the fire went out.

Everyone just watched as Chuck continued rolling down the hill.

Then Chuck finally stopped.

"I'm ok!" Chuck shouted from down the hill.

Then everyone heard a gunfire and saw Chuck fall over dead.

Everyone looked over and saw James with smoke coming out of the gun he was holding.

"James.. why?" Leroy asked.

"I had enough of these games.. let me take on the next sorry son of a bitch" James in a strong tone.

"No! We lost! It's over!" Leroy said trying to hold him back.

"Get out of my fucking way!" James yelled and threw Leroy aside.

James then pulled out a small sword and a dagger and charged at Spyro. SSC Crash saw this and also charged. Then just as James was about to hit Spyro, SSC Crash blocked his attack.

"Stay out of this you rat bastard" James said.

"You are a disgrace to all fighters" SSC Crash said.

"I'm not a fighter.. I'm a killer!" James yelled as he pushed SSC Crash back and started swinging at him.

SSC Crash blocked his attack and struggled to push him off. He eventually pushed James off. SSC Crash then charged an attack and fired at James. James' eyes widened and got blasted and fell into the mines.

"That was.. a little disappointing, I thought he'd be stronger than that" SSC Crash said a little disappointed.

Everyone stared at SSC Crash.

"What?" SSC Crash asked.

"Ok.. never knew you could actually do that" CZA Crash.

"Did you not get what I said before? With the whole Dragon Ball Z talk?" SSC Crash asked.

"Uh.. might not have understood completely on what you meant" CZA Crash said.

SSC Crash slapped his head.

"Just drop it.. it's not important" Spyro said.

Then they all turned to Leroy.

"So.. are you going to fight us too?" Hunter asked.

"Actually.. no" Leroy said.

"Liar!" Stitch shouted as he tackled Leroy.

Stitch pulls his arms back and tugs.

"No! I'm serious! I need... redemption!" Leroy said.

Stitch stopped for a moment.

"What does that mean?" CZA Crash asked.

"He basically saying he wants to redeem himself" SSC Crash said.

"Nagga!" Stitch yelled and continued pulling on his arms.

"I'm serious! Please stop!" Leroy begged.

A tear then went down his cheek. SSC Crash spotted it and realized he wasn't lying.

"Stitch, stop" SSC Crash ordered.

But Stitch didn't listen.

"Stitch... Stitch!" SSC Crash said trying to get Stitch's attention, then he grabbed Stitch and threw him off of Leroy.

"That's enough!" SSC Crash shouted.

Stitch then walked up to Leroy.

"Meega.. nala... queasta" Stitch said as he stared angrily at Leroy, then stormed off.

SSC Crash pulled Leroy up.

"I understand that I might not be the one to switch sides just.. you know.. out of the blue. But at this point.. I need to switch sides so I can no longer have guilt over what happened during the invasion" Leroy said with a sad look.

"Ok. Since you were on their side, maybe you can help us take down Hamsterveil and free everyone" SSC Crash said.

"I know a few things that can help you take him down. I'll tell you when we get there" Leroy said.

CZA Crash's stomach growled.

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving!" CZA Crash complained.

"There's a food truck that often comes by to deliver food three times a day. At 6:00 AM, 12:00 PM and 6:00 PM at the East side of town. And since it's 5:07, we have less than an hour to get to the East side. We can hide in the bushes and follow it back to where they store the food. Sadly enough though.. it's all canned" Leroy said.

"Canned food? Blah!" CZA Crash said.

"Sorry, but it's the only food they have. Hamsterveil has been a pig on giving people canned food where as he gets the nice and fresh food" Leroy said.

Wait.. how does he get fresh food where there's barely any living plants?" SSC Crash asked.

"He uses his spell book to make food appear out of thin air" Leroy said.

"Hey! We can do that!" SSC Crash said.

"How?" Leroy asked.

"We have a spell book of our own" SSC Crash said.

"How.. oh.. Malefor right?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah" SSC Crash, CZA Crash, Spyro and Hunter said.

CZA Crunch then walks up to them with tape still on his head.

"Ah. I was wondering where you were" SSC Crash said.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm!" ("Crashzilla knocked me out. Fool!") CZA Crunch said.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too. Now how about we eat up and kick some evil ass" Crashzilla said.

CZA Crunch gave Crashzilla a serious look.

"Sure thing. Let me just find the page first" SSC Crash said looking through the spell book.

"Wait.. before you do. Shouldn't there be a killing spell or something?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I did check earlier and yes there is. But it comes with a price" SSC Crash said.

"How much?" Crashzilla asked.

"100 hero souls. And I also checked in the pad and there's not even 100 heros left in this dimension" SSC Crash said.

"What about from other dimensions?" CZA Crash asked.

"If we keep summoning from other dimensions, we'll end up making everything seace to exist" SSC Crash said.

"How did you know that?" Spyro asked.

"From this warning below the spell. Now let me find that food spell" SSC Crash said continuing scanning through it.

"Here. Let me look at that" Leroy said taking the book and looking at it.

"Ah. Got it. Ich brauche Essen" Leroy said.

Lightning strikes the ground and a pile of food appears.

"Bon appetit" Leroy said.

"I didn't know you can speak French" CZA Crash said.

Leroy slapped his head.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see Julia in a cage that was in a dark room with a few lights on. She wakes up and is surprised.

"Where am I" Julia asked.

"Your prison" a female voice said.

Julia looks over and spots a cage that has what looks like Spyro in it.

"Spyro? Is that you?" Julia asked.

"Probably not the one you're expecting" the female voice said.

Then the creature that looked like Spyro turned and is revealed that it was Female Spyro.

"Spyro? Why are you a girl?" Julia asked.

"Because I wanted to be with Crash" Female Spyro said.

"You're not taking my Crash!" Julia yelled.

"Your Crash is different then my Crash" Female Spyro said.

"Oh.. then.. you must be from another dimension.. right?" Julia asked.

"Yes" Female Spyro said.

"Is this your dimension?" Julia asked.

"No. I was summoned here the same way you were" Female Spyro said.

"Heh.. this is kind of funny. I came with Crash, Coco and Crunch.." Julia said.

"Lost all three in an ambush.." Female Spyro said.

"And Crash is my lover" they both said in unison.

"Looks like we have a common history of being here" Julia said.

"Yeah. In this.. horrible.. bizarre place" Female Spyro said.

"Hey, couldn't you break out of these cages?" Julia asked.

"I tried. It didn't work. These cages are made out of some kind of strong material" Female Spyro said.

"And you won't be able to escape anytime soon" a voice said.

Julia and Female Spyro looked over and saw the figure.

"You bastard! How dare you do this to innocent lives!" Julia yelled.

"Now, now. Let's not get all worked up so soon. This is only the beginning of something beautiful" the figure said.

"What are you talking about?" Female Spyro asked.

"I'm talking about dimension domination. I'll take over every dimension, and every universe. Maybe even reality itself" the figure said.

"You're insane!" Julia shouted.

"You're crazy!" Female Spyro shouted.

"I'm just what everyone needs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to check up on" the figure said as a screen comes up.

"Hamsterveil" the figure said.

"What is it, my lord?" Hamsterveil said from the screen.

"Have the bandicoots been taken care of?" the figure asked.

"No.. the group failed to wipe them out" Hamsterveil said disappointed.

"Hmm. Do you have anymore champions to kill them?" the figure asked.

"No sir, all I have left is the 'big guy'" Hamsterveil said.

"Hmm... very well. Use him to wipe them out. And be sure it's done before the Brawl Tournament. I can't wait to see who will die next" the figure said.

"Yes, my lord" Hamsterveil said.

Then the screen shuts off.

"They may be able to defeat a pair of warriors or even a group of warriors. But they won't be a match for the King of Monsters" the figure said.

Elsewhere, in the ocean, we see a big figure. Then a beeping sound was heard from a device that was planted on the big figure's head. Then it's eyes opened revealing yellow monstrous eyes. Then a Godzilla roar was heard.

A/N: Oh boy, now they're going to face the King of Monsters. Will they make it? Is Leroy really a good guy now? Stay tuned to find out.


	12. Season 2: Episode 5

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode XII: Memories of the Past**

After a while of eating and traveling, SSC Crash, CZA Crunch, with tape still on his head, CZA Crash, Hunter, Spyro, Crashzilla, Stitch with Angel snuggling against him and Leroy are sitting around the fire while the rest of the experiments were sleeping around them.

Everyone was quiet. Not thinking of anything to say. Then Hunter got a little curious on where SSC Crash came from.

"Hey.. stronger Crash... maybe you can tell us a bit more about yourself. It's something to do while we're still up" Hunter asked.

SSC Crash sighed.

"Well.. can't see why not. Ok. For those who don't know me, I come from a dimension that's pretty much Dragon Ball Z like. Crashzilla already knows because he helped us out with the Bash Tournament" SSC Crash said.

"And boy was it fun" Crashzilla said.

"And I still can't get over the fact there's a female Spyro" SSC Crash said shivering at the thought.

"Don't forget she's married to this weirdo" Crashzilla said pointing to CZA Crash.

Everyone except CZA Crash, CZA Crunch and the sleeping experiments shivered.

"Thanks for reminding me..." SSC Crash said sarcastically while looking at Crashzilla with a serious face.

"By the way.. they have two kids" Crashzilla said.

"Stop! No more of that please!" SSC Crash yelled.

Spyro then barfed.

SSC Crash took a breath.

"Anyways, I am married and I also have two kids. My wife is a jaguar named Julia" SSC Crash said.

"A thought just came to mind.. what's with all the different species being couples?" CZA Crash asked.

"Really? You're asking us that?" Crashzilla asked.

"Yeah, what's your deal?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing. Just was curious" CZA Crash said.

SSC Crash cleared his throat and has an annoyed look on his face.

"Anyways... what my history is pretty much what you would find in an anime. Swords, powers, ect. I also had faced some dangerous enemies. There was my grandfather, Heihachi and my evil twin Evil Crash" SSC Crash said.

"Didn't Crashzilla kill him?" Spyro asked.

"No. This Evil Crash was far worse. Luckily, I managed to defeat them both. As time went by after that, we found this Dragonball-like thing that teleported me to a Super Smash Bros. Z dimension" SSC Crash said.

"Wait.. there's a dimension.. within your dimension? Man this will get confusing" CZA Crash said.

"I guess you can say that. I don't really understand how the whole dimension thing works either. But I do know that if the dimension is in trouble, I know i have to save it" SSC Crash said.

"So.. do you think it's possible that you're the Swordmaster we've been waiting for?" Hunter asked.

"I'm.. not entirely sure about that. But I do know I have to free everyone and save my friends" SSC Crash said ending his story.

"Hmm. What about you?" Hunter asked CZA Crash.

CZA Crash was about to speak then his mouth was covered by Crashzilla's hand.

"We come from a dimension where a writer can't make up his mind on whether he wants to be serious or funny. That's all you need to know" Crashzilla said.

"Ok.. but what about when you came here?" Hunter asked.

"He was running like a girl and I was on the evil side for a while with Zak" Crashzilla said.

"Ok.. so, how did you end up teaming up with Zak?" Hunter asked.

"Well, the high and mighty pig head had ordered me to team up with Zak. Zak had told me that he had killed the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five" Crashzilla said.

"Wait.. since when could Zak talk?" CZA Crash asked.

"He writes notes on his seemingly endless supply of paper you numbskull" Crashzilla said.

"Oh yeah, tell them about your dark side" CZA Crash said remembering something.

"Oh.. the whole 'evil' thing.. um.. yeah I turn into a.. sort of a demon like thing whenever my anger gets the best of me. But thanks to Cyndra, I was able to have it sealed, but temporarily" Crashzilla said.

'Huh.. that almost sounds like me when I had that demon gene' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"So.. do you know if Zak really killed the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five?" Hunter asked.

"Well, he told me he did. But I couldn't help, but feel that he was hiding something" Crashzilla said.

"How so?" Hunter asked.

"Well, he always had this look on his face like he was deep in thought" Crashzilla said.

"Really? So he has feelings as well?" Hunter asked.

"Not sure, he's more of a 'be honorable' kind of guy. I never really understood what he stood for exactly. But he does show respect for his enemies" Crashzilla said.

"He still around?" Stitch asked.

"No. Stronger Crash killed him. But of course it was one of those situations that it's either you die or your opponent dies" Crashzilla said.

"Ok. So, anybody else want to give their story? What about you Leroy? Do you know much about the Hero Slayer?" CZA Crash asked.

Leroy looked at CZA Crash and then sighed.

"I almost wish I didn't meet him... he's one of the most intimidating, over-the-top, extremely violent, ruthless warrior you'll ever face. He's the reason why this dimension was taken over. His strategies are unmatched, his skills are beyond anybodies capabilities. Just saying his name strikes fear into anybody who has met him" Leroy explained still remembering that day of Lilo's fate.

"Legend has that he came from a dimension where fighting never ceases, constant war. A war that happened between him and his former friends that became hungry for power. There's also a tale about why he is so threatening, he was a normal human being, then somebody he was tracking down threw a chemical at him and his unit and all their fighting skills enhanced and became the most threatening force the world ever knew. Some say he can kill 1,000 men with one swing of one of one the two swords. He also got new armor from the dimension ruler, he's become immune to any attacks that anyone could do" Leroy said as he stared into the fire.

"Wow... what's his armor made of?" SSC Crash asked.

"You know that mine you freed the experiments from?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah" SSC Crash said.

"Those are not your ordinary everyday gems and crystals. They are very strong and very hard to get out of the dirt" Leroy said.

"Is that why they stay intact and not shattered?" CZA Crash asked.

"Yes. The dimension ruler uses them to turn into armor and so much more. They could be found in almost every world in this dimension. They can be melted, but not destroyed" Leroy said.

"Sounds like we're against something that is a real challenge" Hunter said.

"Yeah... but I think that's enough stories for today" Crashzilla said as he yawned.

Then everyone agreed and went to sleep except for Leroy and SSC Crash. Leroy looked like he had something on his mind. SSC Crash then decided to ask what was going on.

"What's on your mind?" SSC Crash asked.

Leroy sighed.

"It's just.. that day.. when Lilo had suffered a terrible death.. I can't help but feel like I should've stopped the Hero Slayer from killing her" Leroy said.

"We all make mistakes. It wasn't really your fault anyway. Besides you weren't smart like you are now" SSC Crash said.

"Can I ask you something?" Leroy asked.

"Sure" SSC Crash said.

"Have you ever heard of.. the Great Spirit?" Leroy asked.

SSC Crash paused for a moment.

"Actually.. no" SSC Crash said.

"He's the creator of everything we see here" Leroy said.

"So.. he's like.. your God?" SSC Crash asked.

"Yeah. It was said that he and his Guardians have watched over us since the beginning. And there's the Evil One that tries to persuade us to do bad things" Leroy said.

"Hmm.. sounds like an interesting story. You should probably tell me more later on" SSC Crash said.

"I wish it was a story.." Leroy said.

SSC Crash looked at him a little shocked to hear that. But he decided to sleep and hear more about it in the morning.

Back at the mines, James crawls out with scrape marks all over him.

"I'll get you, you stupid rat. And I'll be sure you'll die!" James said in a weak tone.

In the ocean, we see a big shadowy figure rising to the surface.

Then the figure busts out of the water and it's revealed that it's Godzilla.

Hamsterveil is then seen looking out his window and looking at Godzilla with an evil smile, knowing that Godzilla will squash them.

Godzilla was then about to charge an attack at Hamsterveil. Hamsterveil then pressed a button and it made Godzilla stop.

'Better keep this with me. If he goes on a rampage, it'll be the end of all of us' Hamstervil thought to himself.

A/N: Uh oh, Godzilla is released, and James is still alive. How will this end? Stay tuned for more.


	13. Season 2: Episode 6

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode XIII: The Legend of the Great Spirit  
**

CZA Crash wakes up in a dark place. Lightning strikes the sky as he stood up and looked around. As he looked around he began to see dead bodies. Blood was everywhere and lot of bodies brutally torn apart. He saw corpses of Stitch and SSC Crash.

Then he began to see corpses that he wasn't familiar with. A red reptile-like creature with a torn off arm, a yellow mouse-like creature with a missing tail, a man with a torn red hat and burnt face, a fox-like body with a missing head, and an elf-like guy with gunshot wounds all over him.

CZA Crash looks over and spots Zak. They stared for a while. Then when a gust of wind hit Zak. He then all of the sudden turned to dust and blew away with the wind.

Then a note is spotted flying through the air and hits CZA Crash in the face. CZA Crash takes a look at the note. It says "Beware of the monster".

A metal boot then stomps the ground behind CZA Crash. He turns around and sees a pretty big figure with red eyes. Then the figure lunges towards him and a slashing sound was heard.

CZA Crash then woke up panting and looked around to find nobody was around.

"Where did everybody go? Hello?" CZA Crash asked.

He got no response. He then walked around a little bit to investigate. He then hears some rumbling. He followed the sound. He then made it to the ocean and witnessed the most famous monster that most people know. A monster known for his fights with other monsters.

CZA Crash stared in awe as he was grabbed and pulled down with a hand covering his mouth.

"Sh. Don't give yourself away" SSC Crash said then takes his hand off.

"Is that who I think it is?" CZA Crash asked.

"Yes. It's the King of Monsters... Godzilla" Leroy said.

Godzilla is seen strolling through the ocean roaring.

"So why is he here?" CZA Crash asked.

"He was ordered to be captured by the Hero Slayer in case a rebellion were to start" Leroy said.

"Uh oh.. what have we done?" CZA Crash asked.

"Don't worry, we have a way out. See that shiny thing near his head?" Leroy asked pointing at Godzilla.

CZA Crash looked as saw a blinking light.

"Yeah" CZA Crash said.

"What we have to do is destroy that mind-control device and he'll return to normal" Leroy said.

"But wouldn't that mean he'll trample on this island anyways?" CZA Crash asked.

"Not really. Mind control devices often wares out the person or animal being controlled. Regardless of how long they have been controlled" Leroy said.

"Ok. So we take out the control device and he'll fall to sleep.. but for how long?" CZA Crash asked.

"About 30 minutes. Give or take. But since we're not close to Hamstveil yet, we'll have to destroy the mind control device after we reach Hamsterveil" Leroy said.

CZA Crash looks around and realizes the other experiments weren't around.

"So.. where's the rest of the experiments?" CZA Crash asked.

"Oh they went back to town to set the people free in secret" Leroy said.

"But.. do they even know how to do things in secret?" CZA Crash asked.

"Yeah. I was teaching them how to be sneaky and quiet when we spotted Godzilla. Of course you were sleeping at the time. It actually sounded like you had a bit of a nightmare" Leroy said.

"It was.. but I'll tell you later about it" CZA Crash said.

"Ok" Leroy said.

CZA Crash, Leroy, Stitch, Angel, SSC Crash, CZA Crunch, Hunter and Spyro all stared as Godzilla continued walking through the ocean until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Looks like he's gone. Let's continue" Leroy said.

Meanwhile, Hamsterveil enters a room and approaches a muscled figure that's all chained up.

"So, as it turns out, your brother is on his way. But I doubt he'll handle Godzilla" Hamsterveil said.

Then the muscled figure is revealed to be SSC Crunch.

"You don't know what he's capable of. If he can handle is demonic grandfather he'll handle your little monster" SSC Crunch said.

"Ah, but even if he's able to defeat Godzilla, what makes you sure he'll be able to free the hundreds of worlds that are under the control of the empire?" Hamsterveil asked.

"I know he will. He stands for what's right" SSC Crunch said.

"But what makes you think he'll have a chance against the Hero Slayer? Heros of all kinds tried to go against him, but none managed to get even close to kill him. That's why he's called the Hero Slayer" Hamsterveil said.

"Sir" a dark minion said.

"What is it?" Hamsterveil asked.

"There are reports of some minions disappearing in town" the dark minion said.

"What?!" Hamsterveil asked.

"We might have to bring out the Terminators" the dark minion said.

Hamsterveil thought for a moment.

"Very well. Send out the Terminators! No one is going to be set free on my watch" Hamsterveil said.

We then see metal cyborgs' red eyes turn on and getting weapons. Then a ship flies to the island and the Terminators march out of the ship.

Back with the group, they are seen walking and CZA Crash was just finishing up explaining his dream.

"And then I saw Zak in a distance. He then just turned to dust when the wind hit him and a note hit my face. It said 'Beware of the monster'. Then a big figure was behind me and there was a slashing sound then I woke up" CZA Crash finished explaining.

'Interesting. It seems that my dream was about the same guy. I wonder if the both of us are meant to face the Hero Slayer' SSC Crash thought to himself.

"What do you think it means?" CZA Crash asked.

"No idea. But it seems like the Great Spirit is telling you something" Leroy said.

"Great Spirit? Who's that?" CZA Crash asked.

"He's their God" SSC Crash said.

"Yes. It seems he might have tried to warn you guys about something" Leroy said.

"Ok, but can you tell us a bit more of the Great Spirit?" CZA Crash asked.

"I don't know too much of him, but I'll give my best explanation. Ok, so basically it goes like this: In the beginning, there was nothing. Then the Great Spirit says 'Let there be light'. So the sun and stars were made. Then he created a planet. And made life. Planets grew and creatures walked. He then made the Guardians to guide the creatures to find the skill they're best at. Amongst the Guardians was the Evil One. He was the most powerful amongst the Guardians. He became jealous of the Great Spirit showing more care for the creatures than the Guardians. The Evil One then manipulated a few creatures into thinking they're better than others. Then things got so bad that the Great Spirit had to make other planets so they could live in peace without tension. The Evil One then searched for one creature in particular. One that had dreams of uniting under his rule. A man with white hair. The Evil One showed the man with white hair reality. And showed him how to become a great ruler by learning from all the past leaders. Then the Evil One gave him a book, but it was in German. So it took the man with white hair a while to translate. One the man with white hair was finished, the Great Spirit warned him that if he follows his dream, he'll be killed by a skilled warrior. But the man didn't listen. So he summoned the Hero Slayer and conquered the universe. One of his followers didn't like the way things were going. But he was told by the Great Spirit that a Swordmaster will come and free everyone from darkness" Leroy said finishing the story.

"Wow.. um. That's quite a story" CZA Crash said.

"Yeah.. but who was the follower that knew about the Swordmaster?" SSC Crash asked.

Leroy didn't say anything at first. Then he decided to tell them.

"It was me. I was the one that the Great Spirit told the Swordmaster part to" Leroy said.

"Wait.. did you make this all up? Because it's sounds suspiciously like you made it all up" CZA Crash said.

"Actually, I did think the Great Spirit was a just story myself. But once I knew he existed.. I knew I was going somewhere bad once I die" Leroy said.

"But how do we know if he's even real?" CZA Crash asked.

"Every creature has to come face to face with deciding which path to take. The Path of Love or the Path of Hate. The end results on where you spend the rest of your afterlife is up to the Great Spirit. Believe what you want, but you might want to keep an open mind" Leroy said.

"Hmm. That's something to think about" SSC Crash said.

"Wait.. do you hear that?" Leroy asked.

They all stopped and listened. They heard something, but it was faint. Then it got louder and louder.

"Quick! Hide!" Leroy said.

Everyone then quickly hid behind dead trees and rocks.

We then see Terminators marching down the path towards where they came from. Then as they passed everyone peaked at the group of Terminators marching. Once the Terminators passed, everyone came out from hiding.

"What were they?" Hunter asked.

"Terminators. They have programed Skynet to make Terminators. But these are the older versions, so they can't detect us so easily. The newer versions have better scanners than those Terminators" Leroy said.

"Who has the newer versions?" Spyro asked.

"The ruler himself. Now, we must hurry. There's not much time until Hamsterveil decides to use Godzilla to wipe out the entire town" Leroy said.

Everyone ran as fast as they can.

'I wonder why the Great Spirit allowed this to happen. That is.. if he really does exist. I guess I'll find out in this journey' SSC Crash thought to himself.

A/N: Ok, no questions this time. I just want to apologize for not posting as fast as I should. Things just have been a little difficult for me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, give me your thoughts if you have any and stay tuned for more.


	14. Season 2: Episode 7

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode XIV: Hamsterveil's Final Stand**

After a while of traveling, the group caught up to the ship that dropped off the Terminators and is guarded by two Big Daddy's.

"Looks like two Big Daddy's are guarding the entrance. We'll have to come up with a strategy to kill those Big Daddy's" Leroy said.

SSC Crash looked around and tried to think of a strategy. He then spots a living flower behind a tree. He then remembered how that one Big Daddy reacted to the flower that so happened to be there.

"I got an idea. Wait here" SSC Crash said.

SSC Crash then grabbed a stone and threw it over the Big Daddy that was closer and hit the Big Daddy that was farther away. Then the Big Daddy attacked the other and they started fighting each other. Now there was no way for them to go in without getting hit.

"Well.. that's a great plan.." CZA Crash said sarcastically.

SSC Crash then dashed to the flower and dug up the flower and planted it to where the Big Daddy's could see.

SSC Crash then whistled then dashed back to the group and hid.

The Big Daddy's then turned around and spotted the flower. Then they both walked up to the flower and stared at it's beauty.

"Uh.. ok then. What was that?" CZA Crash asked.

"That is just a demonstration of natures' beauty" SSC Crash said with pride.

"Very nice.. can we get going?" Crashzilla asked.

"Right. Let's go" SSC Crash said.

Inside the ship, we see two dark minions watching the monitors of Terminators fighting experiments.

"Watching these monitors reminds me when we first invaded this world" the first minion said.

"Yeah. I remember that poor girl that the Hero Slayer killed?" the other minion said.

"Yeah. She was far too young. But then again she was sort of a pain with that 'ohana' speech" the first minion said.

"True. Oh well, it's at least kind of fun watching these Terminators in action" the other minion said.

The doors opened behind them and they turned around.

"Uh oh" the other minion said.

Then a slashing sound was heard and they both fell to the ground.

It is revealed that SSC Crash was the one that sliced them.

"Alright. Leroy, Stitch. See if you can fly this thing" SSC Crash said.

Leroy and Stitch got on the controls and pressed buttons and the ship started going.

Then a map came up and showed Hamsterveil's location.

"We got him now!" Leroy said.

"Alright!" Hunter said.

"Nice going!" Spyro said.

"Yeah! Hamsterveill, here we come!" CZA Crash said.

Then out of nowhere Godzilla come up and bites part of the ship, causing it to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Crashzilla asked.

"Hmm hmm hmm, hmm! (I don't know, fool!)" CZA Crunch said.

Godzilla then fired his atomic breath and it hits the ship. Making it shake more violently and sirens were sounding as red lights were flashing.

"We going down!" Stitch yelled.

Smoke was seen coming out of the ship.

SSC Crash then looked and saw the island.

"There's the island! Land on the beach!" SSC Crash yelled.

Leroy and Stitch tried all they could to keep the ship steady.

Then eventually they crashed onto the beach with the ship in flames and everyone was on the beach lying on their backs after crashing.

"Ugh. Is everyone ok?" SSC Crash asked.

"I'm ok" CZA Crash said.

"Meega too" Stitch said.

"Meega too" Angel said.

"Don't worry about me" Crashzilla said.

"Hmm hmm hmm (I'm okay)" CZA Crunch said.

"I'm alright" Hunter said.

"Me too" Spyro said.

"Me as well" Leroy said.

"That's good" SSC Crash said.

Then Godzilla bursts out of the water casting a shadow over everyone.

"Got any ideas stronger Crash?" Crashzilla asked.

SSC Crash thought for a moment. Then he remembers the device.

"Don't worry. I have an idea" SSC Crash said.

Then he dashed in the air, heading towards Godzilla. Then a slashing sound was heard and the device fell off. Godzilla then fell back into the water.

SSC Crash then came back down and puts his sword away. CZA Crash looks at him confused.

"What?" SSC Crash asked.

"How did you do that?" CZA Crash said.

"You honestly don't remember going over me tell you about Dragonball Z? After two times I've told you about this?" SSC Crash said a little annoyed.

"Don't bother. He'll never get it" Crashzilla said.

SSC Crash sighed.

"Right. Let's go!" SSC Crash said.

Meanwhile, somewhere underground, Hamsterveil is seen talking to SSC Crunch.

"Your brother seems stronger than I thought. No matter. I have something else planned for him" Hamsterveil said.

"You know he's just going to kick your ass either way right?" SSC Crunch said.

Hamsterveil chuckled.

"But not if he and everyone he's with goes down with me" Hamsterveil said.

"What do you mean?" SSC Crunch asked.

"I mean everyone that will be in this room will be crushed by the tons and tons of rocks above us. Not even the strongest can even survive that" Hamsterveil said.

"You have officially lost your mind" SSC Crunch said.

Then the doors opened and our heros arrived.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Swordmaster and his group" Hamsterveil said.

"You know about that too?" SSC Crash asked.

"Everyone knows about it you fool" Hamsterveil said.

"Hmm hmm hmm, hmm! (That's my line, fool!)" CZA Crunch said.

"I don't understand humming. But what you do need to know is that.." Hamsterveil was saying then all of the sudden his arm got cut off by SSC Crash's flying crystal sword. But he wasn't the one that threw it.

"Meega nala queeshta!" Stitch yelled pretty much showing he was the one that threw it.

"Boochi Boo!" Angel said surprised at Stitch.

"Gah! You'll pay for that.. dearly!" Hamsterveil yelled then pressed a button then the room rumbled and the roof started to fall apart.

"Quick! Into the conveniently placed escape pod!" CZA Crash said pointing at the escape pod.

"Too much convenience, I swear" Crahszilla said.

"No time for that move!" SSC Crash said.

SSC Crash then cuts the chains off of SSC Crunch then they all got into the escape pod, but Leroy closed the door while he was still outside it.

"Leroy!" SSC Crash yelled.

"This is what I must do" Leroy said.

He then pressed the button then they were launched out of there.

"You fool.. you were a proud part of this. Now.. you betrayed us" Hamsterveil said.

"No.. it's you who betrayed" Leroy said.

Then everything came tumbling on them, crushing them both.

We then see out heros flying away.

"Leroy.." Spyro said.

Elsewhere, James, with battle marks all over him still, makes it to a ship that he so happen to find. He gets into the cockpit and was about to start it up when he spots the escape pod. He then quickly starts it up and takes off after them.

"You won't get away from me this time" James said as he goes after them.

Soon afterwords, we see the mess that was left then a portal appeared and a motorcycle came out and parked. The portal disappeared as a big figure with a wolf helmet that goes over his face with red eyes and armor walks off the motorcycle and examines the mess.

"Life sensor" the armored figure said.

The eyes changed to blue as he looks through the rocks and sees two bodies, but no life in them.

"Hmm. You're lucky" the armored figure said.

Then a splash was heard behind him. He turns around and sees Godzilla.

"So you live after all" the armored figure said.

Then he realized the device was off of him.

"Hmm.. interesting. I'm you next target right? Well.. you are wrong. Because you are my target. Let's see how you face.. The Hero Slayer" the armored figure said as he pulls out two swords.

The Hero Slayer then lunges at Godzilla and cuts a hole in him and enters it.

Godzilla was confused at first. Then he felt his insides being torn apart. Godzilla grumbles in pain as blood comes out of his mouth. Then a sword goes through his head, killing him.

Then Godzilla falls in the water.

The Hero Slayer then gets out of the water as the ocean gets filled with blood.

"You should thank me for using my swords" The Hero Slayer said.

He then puts the swords away gets back on the motorcycle and the figure come on the monitor.

"Well?" the figure asked.

"He's gone. I ran into our lizard friend, but the device was destroyed so I had to kill him" The Hero Slayer said.

"Hmm. He's more stronger than I thought. Come to the Brawl Stadium incase we have uninvited guests" the figure said.

"Understood" The Hero Slayer said.

Then he turned on the motorcycle and drove it until another portal appeared and he road into it. Then the portal disappears.

A/N: Oh boy, James is right on our heros' tail, The Hero Slayer reveals himself and kills Godzilla and our heros don't know where they're going. How will this turn out? Stay tuned.


	15. Season 3: Episode 1

Note: Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode XV: Crash Landing  
**

Our heros are seen being depressed after the loss of Leroy. Except for Stitch who's having conflicted feelings. And Crashzilla just stayed silent.

"I can't believe he gave himself up just so we can escape" Hunter said.

"I feel bad for Leroy. But the important thing is that we have to stop 'him' for good" Spyro said.

"So where are we going now?" CZA Crash asked.

SSC Crash just stared out the window thinking.

"I heard that there's going to be a final Brawl Tournament happening soon" SSC Crunch said.

"Where? Maybe we can stop by there and enjoy a little entertainment" CZA Crash asked.

"Do you really want to see people kill each other?" Hunter asked.

"Wait.. they kill each other?" CZA Crash asked.

"They didn't use to, but now since 'he' took over, they do" Hunter explained.

"What world is it taking place in?" SSC Crash asked.

"I believe the Nintendo World. At least that's what some people call it" Hunter said.

"Hmm. Crunch" SSC Crash said.

"Hmm? (What?)" CZA Crunch asked.

"Not you the.. uh.. not taped one" SSC Crash said.

"Yeah?" SSC Crunch asked.

CZA Crunch gave an angry look.

"Is the guy responsible for all this going to be there?" SSC Crash asked.

"That's what I've heard" SSC Crunch said.

SSC Crash then got to the controls and set the auto pilot to go to Nintendo World.

"What are you doing?" CZA Crash asked.

"Setting the auto pilot to go to Nintendo World" SSC Crash said.

"Why? Couldn't we just go to his world and ambush him?" CZA Crash asked.

"Look. As long as 'he's' alive, people will suffer. Once we take him out, everything will go back to the way it was" SSC Crash said.

"But even if you take 'him' out. You still have to deal with The Hero Slayer" Hunter said.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I'm always up for a challenge" SSC Crash said.

SSC Crunch gave a smirk gladly knowing that SSC Crash is still himself. Crashzilla also gave a little smirk himself.

Meanwhile, behind them, James is driving a ship right behind them. James is seen putting bandages on his battle scars. But it was difficult for him to do so. He then finally got all the wounded areas and gave a sigh.

He then looks ahead of him and stares in a vengeful way.

"If I can't kill you on ground.. I might as well shoot you to the ground" James said in an angry tone as he grabbed the gun controls and started firing.

In the escape pod, everything was shaking. They looked out the window and saw s hip coming right after them and firing.

"Who is that?" Spyro asked.

Crashzilla got a closer look at who was driving the ship and finds out that James was still alive.

"Son of a bitch" Crashzilla said a little surprised in a not so angry way.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"James is still alive" Crashzilla said.

"What!?" Everyone asked.

"Yep. He's alive and firing at us" Crashzilla said.

"Does this thing have any weapons?" SSC Crunch asked.

"No" SSC Crash said.

Then the escape pod shook more violently.

"Damn it!" SSC Crunch said.

"I'll be right back" SSC Crash said as he took a deep breath and teleported out of there.

James was still firing as SSC Crash appeared at the back of his ship and damaged the engine just as soon as they were entering the atmosphere of the Nintendo World. Then SSC Crash teleported back into the escape pod.

"Couldn't you just teleport us out of here?" CZA Crash asked.

"Not now! Prepare to crash!" SSC Crash yelled.

"Like our names" CZA Crash said.

"Will you ever shut up!?" Crashzilla yelled.

James tried to get control of his ship.

"Shit!" James yelled as both him and the heros in the escape pod were heading for a crash land.

Meanwhile, in a stadium, everyone is excited about the next Brawl Tournament.

"Hello I'm-a Wario and this is the final day of our Brawl Tournament. We'll start in five minutes. So, better get into your seats now" Wario said.

Near the top of the stadium where we see a seat that looks more like a thrown, we see the figure and The Hero Slayer watching over. Then The Hero Slayer looked up and saw two burning figures falling from the sky.

The Hero Slayer was a little curious.

"Zoom in" The Hero Slayer said as the red eyes from his wolf helmet shrunk and got a closer look.

One of them blows up, but someone ejected. The Hero Slayer got a closer look and saw James.

'So, he's alive after all' The Hero Slayer thought to himself.

"It seems James has survived after all" The Hero Slayer said.

"I'll be damned. Well, best get him. Do what you want with him" the figure said.

"Yes sir" The Hero Slayer said.

The Hero Slayer the got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Meanwhile, all of our heros passed out from crashing and got scrape marks all over them from crashing. But SSC Crash was still awake. SSC Crash looked up weakly and spotted James on a chair with a parachute. SSC Crash then fired and energy attack at the shoot and passed out.

The energy attack goes through the shoot, taring it.

"Damn it all" James said.

James then fell and crashed far from our heros.

As the heros were still passed out, a blue figure comes up to them.

James then cringed in pain as he lied on the ground. He then looks up with one eye and spots and big shadowy figure with red eyes.

"Shit" James whispered to himself before he passed out.

A/N: (For story) Well, our heros and James have made it to Nintendo world. But what will await them in this world? Stay tuned.

A/A/N: (Serious note) Sorry for this chapter being short, but it was all that I could think of. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll see ya next time.


	16. Season 3: Episode 2

Note: Sorry for not posting anything in a while. Just got done helping out with some stuff throughout this week. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Super Saiyan Crash owns his version of Crash and I own nothing, but my OCs.

**Episode XVI: Memories Lost  
**

SSC Crash is seen waking up in an underground lair. SSC Crash looks around and sees little people with mushrooms on their heads walking around and cleaning everyone else' wounds.

"Oh good you're awake" a mushroom person said.

SSC Crash looked at the mushroom person.

"Where am I? And who are you?" SSC Crash asked.

"My name is Toad and this is the underground. You've been out for quite sometime. You must of had a pretty nasty fall. But it doesn't seem you got any serious injuries" Toad said.

"You seem more happy than you should be" SSC Crash said.

"That's because you're here" Toad said.

"Me?" SSC Crash asked.

"Are you not the Swordmaster that was foretold to bring us peace?" Toad asked.

SSC Crash had conflicting thoughts go through his head.

"Look. I don't know if I'm this Swordmaster you guys keep saying that I am. All I know is that I need to make a change in this dimension and free everyone from this madness" SSC Crash said.

"We've been hiding here for a long time. We've tried our best to help as many people in need as we can. But our resources are so little. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up" Toad said.

"How many heros are there left?" SSC Crash asked.

"Five. Four of them are about to fight to the death for people's entertainment" Toad said.

"And what about the fifth one?" SSC Crash asked.

"Oh, he just became part of this world not long ago. We call him the New Guy" Toad said.

"New Guy?" SSC Crash asked.

Then a blue blur came by them and went all over the place. Then knocked over CZA Crunch and finally stopped in front of SSC Crash and Toad.

He was a blue hedgehog with green eyes, red shoes, tan chest and white gloves eating a chili dog.

"Sup" the blue hedgehog said.

"Hmm.. you almost look familiar" SSC Crash said.

"Oh. I'm not hard to miss. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest hedgehog ever!" Sonic said.

"Actually you remind me of someone I know. And I never heard of you" SSC Crash said.

"So much for the rescue.." Sonic said hanging his head.

"I'm sorry, but all I can remember is from when I first came here. Anyways, can we have a map of this world?" SSC Crash asked Toad.

"Sure. Wait.. that's all you remember? " Toad asked.

"As far as I know, yes" SSC Crash said.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"What?" SSC Crash asked.

"Don't you.. remember anyone from your dimension.. at all?" CZA Crash asked.

SSC Crash tried to remember, but it seemed as if he hit his head so hard he lost some memories.

"Not.. really" SSC Crash said.

"What about Julia? Crunch? Coco? What about your kids?" Hunter asked.

"I have kids?" SSC Crash asked.

"Brother.. what has happened to you?" SSC Crunch asked.

"Brother?" SSC Crash asked.

"What's with him?" Sonic asked Toad.

"He seems to have lost his memory of all his friends and loved ones after they crashed" Toad said.

"Oh. I thought the way how he wasn't waking up seemed suspicious" Sonic said.

"Look I remember being hit by light and my journey throughout this dimension, but I don't remember who came with me or much of anything else" SSC Crash said.

"What else do you remember?" SSC Crunch asked.

"Very few things. I remember fighting a lot of bad guys, but I can't seem to remember clearly on why those fights happened and who they were with" SSC Crash said.

"Do you still remember the fights you had here?" CZA Crash asked.

"Yes I do" SSC Crash said.

"Damn. I would have convinced him I was the hero" CZA Crash said.

CZA Crash turns and finds everyone glaring at him.

"I mean... oh forget it. It's just an ego thing anyway" CZA Crash said.

"So.. what should we do now?" Hunter asked.

"We can always hit his head hard again to see if it comes back" Crashzilla said.

Everyone stares at Crashzilla.

"What? It works on some occasions" Crashzilla said.

"I don't want to risk him losing anything else. I'll have to tell him where we came from" SSC Crunch said as CZA Crunch got up and tried to tug off the duct tape.

Then CZA Crunch tore off the duct tape.

"Uh oh" CZA Crash said.

"You fools! How can you be such a fool, fool?! Only a fool would be as much of a fool as you!" CZA Crunch said as he continued rambling about them being fools.

While CZA Crunch was still rambling, SSC Crunch got annoyed with each second that he was speaking. He then finally had enough. So he goes up to CZA Crunch. CZA Crunch looks at him. SSC Crunch punches him through the roof and CZA Crunch goes flying in the distance while shouting "Fool!".

Everyone stared in shock as SSC Crunch turned to them.

"What? He was annoying" SSC Crunch said.

Elsewhere, CZA Crunch lands in dirt surrounded by a barrier with no way out.

CZA Crunch then looked around. Then out from the ground were fly traps.

"Uh oh" CZA Crunch said.

CZA Crunch then screams and the arm with his metallic hand gets launched out of the area with a sign that says "Killer Plants".

Back with the group, they are still staring in shock.

"Hey, don't tell me you guys wouldn't have done the same thing" SSC Crunch said.

"Eh, that's true. He didn't do much in our dimension anyway" Crashzilla said.

"So, how about that map?" SSC Crash said.

"Ok" Toad said as he rolled out the map in front of them.

"The Brawl Stadium is a few miles away from here. There's a Pokemon concentration camp five miles from there. All the other Pokemon are held in there either brainwashed or clueless. Then there's the Mushroom Kingdom, Starfox Base and once you managed to free those three places, everything should fall back into order" Toad said.

"What about our way out of here?" SSC Crash asked.

"If you fail to kill him there, this shuttle area should take you to 'his' world and stop all this madness once and for all" Toad said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go" SSC Crash said.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Crashzilla asked SSC Crunch.

"I'll tell him as we find whoever this bastard is. Besides, fighting him might jog a few memories" SSC Crunch said.

Then SSC Crash, CZA Crash, Crashzilla, Spyro, Hunter, SSC Crunch Stitch, Angel and Sonic sent out and headed for their first destination, The Brawl Stadium.

"Godspeed, Swordmaster" Toad said.

A/N: Will SSC Crash ever get him memories back, or will he forget the ones he loved forever? Stay tuned!


End file.
